From Lainview to Port Charles
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Starr finds out her father is lying. Markko finds out Langston is cheating. Cole finds out Hannah was working with Todd. After that the three of them decide to go to New York Port Charles what will they find there? Starr/Cole and Markko/Kristina
1. Starr Learns the Truth

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. This is my first one life to live/General Hospital story so please be nice. Also it is my first crossover so if it isn't the greatest I'm sorry. I know it is short but this is just to see if anyone is interested. This takes places before the prom. **

Todd Manning and Cole Thornheart stood glaring at each other in different jail cells. They hated each other but were forced together by one person… Starr Manning. Todd's eighteen year old daughter and Cole's girlfriend. Right now they were both in jail because Todd was suspected of pushing Cole's mother Marty Saybrook down a flight of stairs and killing her unborn child. Cole went and beat Todd to a pulp and almost killed him.

"What are your looking at punk?" Todd Manning asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out how a person could push a pregnant woman down the stairs. What kind of a monster are you?" Cole answered.

"Oh please. You know the truth kid. But I will get away with it because I have Starr on my side."

"When Starr learns to truth she will be heartbroken and who do you think will be there to heal it? Me, I'll be there for Starr while you are shipped off to jail."

"She will never learn the truth because she doesn't believe you."

"What is the truth anyway?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because we are alone. No one would believe me anyway."

"You're right. Ok the truth is I pushed your mother down the stairs in attempt to kill her."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to hurt you. I thought if you lost your mother again you'd realize how lucky you were to have my daughter."

"YOU KILLED A BABY!"

"Who cares? All that matters is Starr will never find out that it really was me who pushed your mother down the stairs. "

They both heard a gasp and turned their heads. Starr was standing right there. Tears were forming in her eyes.

**A/N well what do you think? Should I continue? If I get one good review I'll continue. **


	2. Confession

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Who cares? All that matters is Starr will never find out that it really was me who pushed your mother down the stairs. "

They both heard a gasp and turned their heads. Starr was standing right there. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Dad I…How could you?"

"Don't listen to him shorty. He didn't mean to upset you." Todd said.

"He isn't the one who upset me. I stood up for you. I believed in you when nobody else did. All this time you were lying. You swore. You swore on all your love for me that you didn't do it. So what does that mean? You don't really love me at all?"

"Of course I love you. I do what I do because I love you."

Starr turned to Cole. "I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. Now I've ruined everything!"

Starr ran off tears in her eyes ignoring Cole's calls. She ran right into Marty.

"Whoa Starr slow down…wait what's wrong Starr?"

Starr looked at Marty and cried harder. Marty hugged her.

"What's wrong sweetie. Is it Cole?"

"No it's not Cole. It's me. I've ruined everything and I killed your baby."

"Starr you didn't kill anyone. Your father is one who killed my baby not you."

"He said he did it for me. He said he killed your baby for me. I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry."

"Starr calm down. This isn't your fault. What do you mean he said he did it for you?"

"I went to see Cole and I heard him and my dad talking. My father said he was going to tell Cole the truth and the truth was that he did push you down the stairs and I believed he didn't. I'm such an idiot."

"No Starr you are not an idiot. You had faith in your father. There is nothing wrong with that."

Starr just gave a small nod and sniffed.

"I'm sorry."

"Starr stop saying sorry. You've done nothing wrong."

"I feel like I have."

"Well you haven't so stop and just take a deep breath."

"Do you think Cole will forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will sweetie. Do you feel up to telling John what you heard?"

"Will you stay?"

"Sure sweetie."

Starr nodded. She and Marty went to John's office and knocked on the door. They heard a come in and entered.

"Hey Baby, Hey Starr."

"Hey John."

John McBain was one of the best cops in Lainview and also Marty's boyfriend.

"What's going on?"

"Um…well I have something to say…" Starr said looking at her feet.

"Ok is this on the record of off?"

"On." Starr answered softly.

"It's ok Starr just tell him what you told me." Marty said gently.

"I overheard my dad confessing to Cole that he was the one who pushed Dr. Saybrooke down the stairs."

"He confessed?"

Starr nodded. "He didn't think anyone would hear him."

"All right Starr thank you. What you did was very brave. We might even be able to get Cole out of jail now."

"Can I go now? I'm not feeling so well?"

"Sure. "

"You want me to take you somewhere sweetie?" Marty asked.

"No I need some time to myself."

Starr left. John went down to Cole's cell.

"John did you see Starr is she ok?" Cole asked.

"Starr is hurting but she's ok. Is what she said true? Did Todd really confess to pushing your mother?"

"Yep."

"You can't prove anything." Todd laughed.

"Yes I can."

Cole handed John his ipod. Listen to the last thing taped. John listen as Todd confessed to pushing Marty.

"This is good. Just hang in there. I'm going to show this to the judge and prove what you did, you did to defend your mom. Hopefully you'll be home by dinner."

"Thanks John. Is Starr really ok?"

"She will be once you get out of here."

With that John left.

Starr ran far from the police station then took out her cell and sent a text to her mom.

_Mom where r u? I need u!  
At the palace with Eli. What's wrong baby?_

_Stay there I'll be there soon._

Starr continued her journey until she reached the palace. She went inside and found Eli's room. She could hear her mom laughing and squealing. She knocked on the door. The door opened and Eli was standing there.

"Sorry…is my mom here?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Starr walked in to see her mom laying on the bed her shirt up halfway.

"I'm sorry to disturb your guys but mom I really need you."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Mom, dad he…"

Starr broke out into tears.

Blair rushed to Starr and hugged her.

"Baby what is it?"

"Dad confessed to pushing Marty down the stairs. I heard him. He lied to me he used me. I feel so stupid!"

"Shhhh baby shhhh. "

Blair didn't know what to say. Todd had just hurt Starr worse than he knew and she wasn't sure if Starr would ever recover.

**A/N next chapter Starr and Cole have a long overdue talk. Will they be able to get back together. **


	3. Busted

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Blair didn't know what to say. Todd had just hurt Starr worse than he knew and she wasn't sure if Starr would ever recover.

"I'm so sorry baby I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to save anything I just needed you."

Blair gave Starr a kiss on the head.

"Why don't I take you home? You can leave Hope with Dorian."

"No I'll be ok. I'm sorry to interrupt your evening."

With that Starr left. Blair sighed.

"Eli if I told you I was going to kill Todd could you turn back and then defend me in court?"

Eli gave a small laugh. "I could lose my job Blair. Plus as mad as you are I know you don't want Todd dead. Jack will be furious."

"I know, I just feel so bad for Starr she has been through much already."

"All you can do is be there for her."

Blair sighed. She hoped Starr would be ok.

Starr had finally gotten home. She left her baby Hope at Dorian's because she knew she was mad and would most likely throw something and she didn't want to hurt Hope or for her to have to witness something like that. She saw a picture of her and her dad on the side table by the couch she grabbed it and threw it as hard as she could at the wall and let out a scream. Then she fell to her knees and let herself cry.

A few hours passed and then Cole walked through the door. His heart broke as she saw his girlfriend on the couch is a fetal position. He went over to her and kneeled in front of her and stroked her hair. She sniffed and finally noticed him.

"Cole? What are you doing here?"

"I'm out. For good this time. We got the judge to see I beat your father because I was defending my mom."

"If you want me to move out I will"

"Why would you move out?"

"Because after what I did you couldn't possibly love me anymore."

"Starr every couple has their problems. It doesn't mean I've stopped loving you. If anything I love you more."

"How could you love me more?"

"Because I saw how strong you fought and how tough you are. That makes me love you."

"I feel like an idiot. I never should have believe my father over you. After everthing he's done I should have known he was lying to me."

"I think you knew deep down you just didn't want to admit It."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because after everything you and your dad have been through you were finally in a good place and you didn't want to lose it so you believed him."

"But I now I've lost you."

"No, you didn't lose me. "

"Are we still boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"When did we stop?"

Starr smiled. They leaned in and kissed. It was deep and passionate. They pulled away needing air. Starr sat back up. Cole sat next to her.

"So where is my beautiful angel?" Cole asked.

"I'm right here." Starr answered.

"I meant Hope." Cole laughed.

"Dorian's. I knew I would be a mess and I didn't want Hope to see me like this. Plus I called and checked up on her. She is fine. Jack and Sam are playing 'Tickle Hope Under her arms.' She loves it."

"Since when is Hope ticklish?"

"We found out while you in jail…I'm sorry that sounded really bad."

"It's a part of life now. I was in jail but I'm out now and we need to move on. Plus you just gave me a great idea."

"What?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here."

Starr had a funny feeling she knew what he was about to do. He knew all her ticklish spots and loved getting a laugh out of her. Cole knew she knew what he was going to do so he decided to wait until her guard was down Starr crawled into his arms and cuddled into him. He smiled and kissed her on the head. He started to gently scratch her back. She relaxed into his arm. Cole's hand went to Starr's side and she let out a squeal and pulled away. Cole knocked her back and pinned her arms over her head. He started to tickled her under arms. Starr screamed burst into laughter. She squirmed trying to get away but Cole had her pinned down under his body.

"Sto-stop… i-it… Co-Cole!"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because you're scaring us." A voice said.

Cole stopped and looked towards the door. Markko and Langston were standing there. Cole moved off of Starr and let her arms go. She crawled back into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her cuddling her close.

"Why are you out of jail?" Langston asked.

"Thanks Langstong I missed you too." Cole teased.

"I mean how did you get out?"

"I escaped."

"You did not."

"No I didn't. Todd confessed to pushing my mom so the judge let me out."

"Todd confessed? Why?"

"He thought he was alone. He didn't think anyone would hear him." Starr sighed.

"You heard?" Markko asked.

"Every word."

"Man that's rough. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…I guess."

""Well I take it you and Cole are back together again?" Langston asked.

"We were not apart. Just went through a rough patch." Cole explained.

"Well now we can look forward to prom since the four of us will be together" Markko said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"So did I." Starr laughed.

"It is going to be awesome." Markko cheered.

"Yeah…awesome" Langston said.

Langston wasn't that thrilled about prom. Truth was she was cheating on Markko with his college Professor Robert Ford and felt bad she wasn't spending time with him. As her friends talked about prom her cell phone beeped telling her she had a text message

From: Ford

Miss u when can I see u again?

Langston stood up and walked away from the couch. She sent him a reply message.

I'll sneak out tonight after everyone is sleeping.

"You're so busted…."

Langston turned and saw Cole looking over her shoulder.

"I know what you're up to…."

**A/N what will happen now? Will the four of them still be together for prom and will the break up at the last second.. **


	4. Prom

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"You're so busted…."

Langston turned and saw Cole looking over her shoulder.

"I know what you're up to…."

"Wha-what?"

"You have become so obsessed with texting it's taking over your life. You have to stop this Langston. I'm your friend I just want to help." Cole teased.

"Shut up" Langston giggled.

"Langston you need help. It's ok just admit it."

"Ok I'll admit that you are a dork."

Cole gave her a fake evil glare. Everyone just laughed. They both returned to their seats on the couch.

"So what are prom plans?" Starr asked.

"You, Dani, and I are going to Foxy Roxy's to get our hair and nails done. Then we are going to Dorian's to finish getting ready." Langston answered.

Dani, short for Danielle was Starr's sister. They had the same father but different mothers. Dorian was Starr's Great Aunt and Langston's foster mother.

"Great. What about you and Markko?" Starr asked.

"We have our own plans only they are secret." Cole answered.

"You don't have any plans you are going to wait till the last second then get ready." Langston laughed.

"Hey I still have lots to do before prom. I've been a little busy." Cole answered.

"You could wear jeans and a t-shirt and I wouldn't care. As long as I spend prom with you I'm fine."

"You'd like me even better if I just wore jeans." Cole smirked.

"Cole shut up." Starr squealed turning bright red.

"Looks who's blushing." Langston teased.

Starr whined and buried her face in Cole's chest. Everyone laughed.

"Dude you might not be allowed in the building if you go shirtless." Markko added.

"I am not going shirtless. I just said that because I knew it would make Starr blush."

"I hate you." Starr mumbled into Cole's chest.

"I love you too."

The four of them continued to laugh and talk all night. Once everyone went to bed Langston sunk out to see Ford.

The next couple of days were spent shopping and planning for prom. Finally the big day arrived. Starr Langston and Dani spent all day getting ready. Everyone just adding the finishing touches when the doorbell rang.

"You get Lang I'm not ready. Cole can't see me yet."

"No you get it. I'm not ready either."

They both looked at Dani.

"NO way. I am not letting Matthew see me either."

Matthew was Dani's boyfriend.

The doorbell rang again.

"Someone has to get it."

They all looked at each other.

"MOM" Starr and Dani yelled

"DORIAN!" Langston called at the same time.

They heard the door open and the guys walked.

"They're here who is going first?" Starr asked.

"Why don't we all go down together?" Dani suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Langston nodded.

"Ok."

They linked arms and headed out the door. They came down stairs and saw all three men and smiled. They guys started speechless.

"Wow Dani you look…wow." Matthew said.

Dani blushed and gave a small giggle. "Thanks, you look good too."

Langston went over to Markko.

"Wow you look really sexy. Just like a freak should."

"You're the freak." Langston smiled.

They shared a kiss. When everyone looked back for Starr she was gone. Cole gave a small laugh. "I think I know where she is." He ran upstairs and into Hope's room. Starr was standing over the crib.

"Couldn't leave without one last kiss goodbye could you?" Cole teased.

Starr turned and smiled. "I can't help it."

"It's ok. You look beautiful."

"Thanks you look really good too."

The shared a hug and a kiss.

"So are you coming back down or do I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you out."

"I'll come."

They both said one last goodbye to Hope before they went downstairs. Everyone got into the limo and headed to the school. When they got there "I Got a Feeling" by the Black Eyed Pees was playing. Everyone ran onto the dance floor and started to dance. After a few hours of dancing Starr sat down on the side. Cole went to get her a drink…so she thought. Cole went over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. He nodded at Cole and smiled and went back to Starr.

"Where's the drink?"

"Drinks can wait. Can I have this dance?"

"Cole I…"

She paused as she heard the song that stated to play. It was the same song they had danced to last prom under the full moon. She smiled at Cole and stood up. They went out the dance floor and Cole pulled her into him and they just swayed to the beat of the music. Cole smiled when he heard Starr softly start to sing.

"Sometimes this life can seem too much  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
And when I don't know how to find my strength  
Your right there taking hold of me

Together we can do anything  
We can take on the world

Together we can do anything  
If we just believe  
Together  
You and me"

"I love you Starr Manning." Cole said looking dead in the eyes.

"I love you too Cole Thornheart."

They shared a kiss and continued to dance. After a dance for a few minutes they sat back down. Just then they heard another song came on that they never heard. Markko came running over to them.

"Have you guys seen Langston this is our song?"

"No I haven't seen her." Cole said.

"Me neither."

Markko ran off in search of his girlfriend.

"I wonder where Langston went." Starr said.

"I'm sure she is around here somewhere. You up for another dance?"

"Maybe in a little bit."

"Ok. No pressure. I do have to ask. Is it just me or do you have to force yourself not to think about Hope?"

Starr laughed. "I've been thinking about her since we left the house. I guess that's the price we pay when we have a kid."

"It's a price I'm willing to pay." Cole said.

"Me too. I'm going to call home and check on her be right back."

Starr got up and left. Cole smiled.

Over by the DJ a teen girl handed him a cd. "Play this for me but wait until Starr Manning comes back inside. Then play it." The teen girl walked away.

"I'm going to make sure this is a night Starr will never forget."

Just as Starr walked back in the lights went off and the music stopped. Everyone turned and looked at the stage a picture be projected onto the wall. It read: **The Daily Life of a Monster**

Under that it had a picture of Todd.

(**On video/**regular)

"Oh no." Starr groaned. "Not again." This reminded her too much of her first date with Cole at the Halloween party. Brittney Jennings had created a slide show and told everyone her father raped someone. Cole and Starr looked at each other. Starr shook her head. The screen changed and they both looked back.

**Todd was sitting at his desk on the phone. "I don't care if your daughter is in the ICU get me that information or your fired! Then you won't be able to pay for your kids hospital bills." **

Starr covered her moth with her hands choking back tears as she shook her head. This had to be fixed. Her father would never say something like that.

**As the scene changed Todd was started talking with Blair. "Look babe I've had a hard day at the office so can we just get to the sex please?" "Todd I'm not in the mood right now." The camera shot a close up of Todd's face and he looked furious. Then it showed a closed door and all that could be heard was a screaming women. Then the newspaper article came up about Todd being convicted of rape. **

Starr silently started to cry. Her father never raped her mother. None of this was real so why was someone doing this?

**The next clip was of Starr and her father. "Starr I don't want you to be happy because I hate you so I'm moving you away from Cole and all your friends tonight go pack." Todd left the room and Starr quickly sent a text and then Cole and Langston appeared. "My father is forcing me to move away from you guys." Starr cried. "He can't do that! Your father is such a monster." Langston said. "Starr I just lost my mom I can't lose you. Why is your father such a monster?" Cole asked. "I don't know but we need to get away! Far away! I have to get away from him!" Starr said. **

Starr couldn't stop shaking her head. She couldn't stand to watch anymore yet…she couldn't turn away. She felt someone wrap their arms around her and knew it was Cole. He tried pulling her away but she couldn't move.

**The next scene was Starr and Cole laying in bed together naked being covered by the blankets. "I'm sorry Cole. This is all my fault."Starr sighed. "It's not your fault Starr. Your father is a monster and it's his fault." Cole said. "If I had listened to Brittney a gotten away from my dad this wouldn't be happening." Starr said. "Well your father is a monster and there is nothing you can do about it." Just then Todd burst in and saw them together. He grabbed Cole and started to beat him. Starr screams and screams but Todd doesn't stop**

Starr was shaking now. She was hysterical. Why would someone do this How did they even get those clips. That was it for Cole too. "HEY TURN THIS THING OFF NOW!" The light came back on and the slide show ended. Everyone turned to look at Starr and Cole. Dani was in shock she couldn't move. Starr finally got feeling back and ran out of the school as fast as she could.

"WHO DID THIS?" Cole yelled.

"Someone better answer him or everyone will be forced to leave the prom and it will be canceled." Christian said.

Everyone looked at each other. Cole went up to the DJ player. "Who gave you the disk to play? What did she look like?"

"It was her. That girl in corner there."

Cole turned and saw none other than Hannah O'Conner. His blood finally boiled over. He went right over to her. "You did this?"

"Yes but only to show you how bad Todd is. He almost killed you! He killed your baby brother or sister. He is a monster and you need to get away from him. You need to get away from Starr."

"She was right about you all along. You really do just want to break us up?"

"Yes but to protect you."

"Don't protect me Hannah. I can take care of myself. I don't want you to ever come near me or Starr and anyone else I care about ever again. Once this project is over we are over. Any friendship we had is gone."

Cole went after Starr. When he got outside he also saw Matthew and Dani. Matthew was doing his best to comfort Dani. He came over and wrapped his arms around Starr hugging her tight. Dani turned to Starr "Can you still defend him? After watching that how can you defend him?" she cried.

Starr shook her head "I can't Dani. You were right. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you and Cole. It's my own fault I'm hurt. Your mom did the right thing by keep you away from him. You were right not to trust him."

Dani turned and looked back at Matthew. "Can you take me home?"

"Sure."

"Wait. No one is leaving. We aren't going to let Todd Manning spoil our fun. Look it's a full moon. Remind you of anything Starr?" Cole asked.

"Our last prom we danced under the full moon." She smiled.

"I say we do it again. Only this time Matthew and Dani join us."

"I'm up for one more dance if Dani is." Matthew smiled.

"Ok, but there is no music."

"Stand by." Cole said.

Starr giggled and watched as he ran back inside. A few minutes later he came back out with a boom box. It ran on batteries so there was no need for an outlet. Cole set it down and turned it on. A soft gentle melody came through the speaks. There was no singing just music. He went over to Starr and took her hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course you may."

They started to dance. Dani and Matthew followed behind. It turned out being the perfect night. After the final dance Cole and Starr went home and went right to bed. Matthew took Dani home before he made his journey home.

With Markko, he had looked everywhere for Langston and couldn't find her anywhere. When he asked around they had said she left. At first Markko was confused then he saw her cell on the floor and an open text from Ford asking to see her. He went right over there. He walked inside and saw Ford and Langston making out.

"Langston!"

Langston gasped and pulled away. Now she was busted. There was a lot of yelling and cursing and fighting. They both ended up going home and going to bed…while Markko slept on the couch. It was the worst night of Markko's life and he was never going to get over this.

**A/N ok I know a lot of you asking when I will be bringing in General Hospital and I'm going to be honest it won't be for a few more chapters. That is partly the reason I rushed through the Langston and Markko scene. I will have a big fight in the next chapter through so please just hang in there with me. There is still some stuff that has to happen in Lainview first. Then they will go to Port Charles. Some things to keep in mind. Tea' is not sick in this story. A Ford never gets killed. Also I need to give my sister credit for the slide show idea. I needed some drama for Starr and Cole and she thought it might be a good idea for another slide show. So it was her idea. Next chapter Starr and Cole and Langston and Markko tell each other about their night and the truth about Langston. **


	5. Can't Trust Anyone

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Cole woke up to sun light streaming through his window. He smiled as he saw his beautiful girlfriend sleeping peacefully next to him. He knew she was wiped from last night. He pulled her into him and stroked her hair. He loved watching her sleep. She always looked so happy and peaceful. Then he heard yelling.

"I GAVE UP EVERYTHING TO BE WITH YOU AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M NOTHING!"

Was that Markko? Who was he talking too?

"I SAID I WAS SORRY IT JUST HAPPEN! I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU!

That was Langston what was going on? He gently and quietly got out of bed and went out into the living room closing the door behind him.

"What is going on out here? You're going to wake up Starr."

"I'm sorry man I'm just so mad." Markko sighed.

"Why?"

"Because last night, the night of all nights, the perfect night was ruined when I found out Langston was cheating on me…WITH MY COLLEGE PROFESSOR!"

"How did you find out?" Cole asked.

"I saw them. With my own two eyes."

"You never stopped?" Cole asked. "You lied to me and Starr?"

"I didn't want to hurt you guys but I just couldn't stay away from him."

"Wait, you don't sound surprised" Markko said turning to Cole.

"That's because I'm not. Both Starr and I knew." Cole sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of Starr. Langston swore to Starr that is was over and that it was a mistake. We didn't want to hurt you if it was just a onetime thing. Dude I swear to you if I had known it was still going on I would have told you."

"You even lied to Starr?" Markko asked?

Yeah he was hurt but Starr was like his baby sister (A**/N after seeing how nice Markko was to Starr during the musical I just knew they had a brother sister relationship) **and she had just been betrayed by her father. This was going to kill her.

"I didn't want to hurt any of you but it just happen."

"How do you think Starr will feel? You swore on your friendship that it was over? Poor Starr her father just betrayed her and now you? Hasn't she suffered enough?" Cole asked.

"Oh please you're the sleeping with Hannah."

"I'm not sleeping with Hannah. In fact if you had been at prom like you were supposed to, you would have seen me yelling at Hannah telling her to never come near me again."

"By the way Lang our song came on. The song we dance to when we first got together and I couldn't find you anywhere." Markko said.

"I said I was sorry what more do you want from me?" Langston cried.

"Sorry isn't enough Langston. You swore on your friendship and then lied about…"

"What?"

Everyone turned and saw Starr standing there. She walked over to everyone. "Langston tell me it's not true. Tell me Cole is lying. You and Ford are over aren't you?"

"Of course. Cole has been mad at me since he first found out."

"Oh my gosh Langston! Starr she is lying. I saw her and Ford making out naked with my own two eyes last night at the prom." Markko said.

Starr felt like she was punched in the stomach. "Langston?"

"Ok it's true. I lied to you I'm sorry."

"I can't trust anyone anymore. First my dad now you? Cole was right about you all along. He said you were still cheating but I stood up for you. You know you were part of the reason Cole and I fought. I fought with Cole to defend you and you stabbed me in the back."

"I never wanted to hurt you guys."

"Yeah but you did. I need to be alone."

Starr headed to the door.

"Starr wait. Do you want me to come with you?" Cole asked.

"Thanks Cole. I just need to be alone. I love you."

"I love you too angel."

Starr gave a small smile and left. Langston went to run after her but Cole grabbed her.

"Leave Starr alone. I don't want you anywhere near her unless she comes to you."

Cole then turned to Markko. "Man I am so sorry. I should have told you the second I found out. I am going to regret this forever. I understand if you never want to see me again but I am truly sorry. If you need anything I am always here"

Then Cole left leaving them alone.

"Can you believe him? Starr is my best friend. He had no right telling me to stay away from her."

"He had every right and if he didn't I would have. Starr is like a little sister to me and you hurt her. You hurt me and forced my best friends to lie to me."

"I didn't force them to do anything. They choice to do it."

"You knew Starr had a forgiving heart and you played on that. You played the whole 'you're my best friend and I can't stand to lose you. Please don't tell Markko it's over I promise' card and Starr being the kind hearted person that she is agreed. You played her and that isn't fair. Now not only did you hurt my baby sister but you played me like a fool. I gave up everything for you. I gave up my parents my home my life! I never loved another women like I loved you. Do you know how many women I've had come up to me at school and ask me to go out or even just spend the night just once? Do you know what I tell them Lang? Huh do you? Of course not. I tell them no because I have the most amazing girl back home and I will not cheat on her! I can't believe I didn't see this. I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! I TRUSTED YOU! I FOUGHT AGAINST MY OWN PARENTS WHEN THEY SAW RIGHT THROUGH TO YOU! THEY KNEW YOU'D HURT ME AND TURNS OUT THEY WERE RIGHT!"

"I didn't make your parents hate me. Dorian did that. I did everything I could to get them back for you. Your father hated Dorian and as a result hated me. So don't blame this on me."

"I can't even look at you right now." Markko said.

He too left. Langston sighed and took out her cell phone. She sent a text to Ford

"Every1 hates me. I need u. "

"Come on by."

Langston left too. She made her way to Ford's. Once she got there she let herself in and gasped. Starr was standing with her wrists in Fords hands.

"Langston I swear this isn't what it looks like. She tried to hit me. She is mad because she thinks I took you away from her." Langston said.

Starr pulled out of his grasp. "Langston that is not what happen. He tried to kiss me so yes I hit him but then he hit me back.

"I wouldn't do something like that. Lang…baby you have to believe me."

"Langston he has been playing you from day one. I'm your best friend you have to believe me." Starr said.

"Baby why would I ever hit a women? You know I would never do that."

"Langston if our friendship means anything to you will believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Langston looked at Starr and Ford. Then back to Starr "I can't believe you would do this me. I am your best friend and you make up this lie about Ford hitting you so I'll break up with him."

"Do you hear yourself? I'm leaving. Langston I'm sorry I hope you make the right choice with Ford."

Starr left. How did she even end up here? She sighed as the past memories came back to her.

**Flashback**

Starr was furious when she left home and went right to see Ford. Langston must have been raped. She promised the thing with Ford was over. Their friendship was more important to her than Ford wasn't it? She knocked on the door and when Ford answered she slapped him.

"What did you do to Langston?"

"I gave her what she asked for."

"You raped her didn't you?"

"I did not rape her. Everything I did she wanted. Why you jealous?"

"Not even in your dreams."

"I think you are. I think that's why you're here. You wanted a taste of me so you came by."

"Not even close. I came by to see what you did to Langston because she wouldn't lie to me about you."

"Are you sure? I mean your father lied to you. You have a trusting and forgiving heart it's easy for someone to lie to you. If your father lied to you what is stopping Langston from doing it."

"How do you know about my dad?"

"Langston told me. She told me everything from you meeting at that party to your dad pushing Cole's mom down the stairs. Plus I read a copy of the play."

"That was none of your business and you had no right to know that."

"But I do. I also know Hannah has moved on with Cole. Why don't you and I move on? You can show Cole how it feels."

"Cole isn't cheating on me."

"Are you sure? From what I heard Cole and Hannah were very close."

"Cole isn't cheating on me. I trust him more than I trust you."

"That's because it's your first time with me. It's simple."

Just then Ford pressed his lips to her. Starr pulled away and slapped him. "Don't you date touch me!" To Starr's surprise Ford smacked her right back only he was stronger and added more force.

"You want a fight? You got it."

Starr went to hit him again but Ford grabbed her wrists. Just then Langston walked in.

**End flash back**

Starr shivered at the memory. Langston didn't even believe her. That's what hurt the most. Sighing Starr headed to Dorian's to pick up Hope. She was the one person, other than Cole who could always make her smile. After picking up Hope she headed to the park.

With Cole he went to the one person who could always make him feel better…his mom. He knocked on the door and John answered.

"Hey Cole what's going on?"

"Are you and my mom busy? I kind of need to talk to you."

"Sure come on in."

Cole went inside and sat down on the couch.

"What's going on? I thought you and Starr would be spending the day together."

"So did I."

"What happen?"

John sat next to him. Cole sighed. "I…"

Just then Marty walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Cole. What's wrong?"

"I was just trying to figure that out." John said.

Marty sat down on the other side of Cole.

"I just found out that Langston has been cheating on Markko."

"With who?" Marty asked.

"Robert Ford."

"Isn't that Markko's Professor?" John asked.

"Yep and I am the idiot who knew and said nothing."

"What?"

"A while back Starr had told me about Langston and Ford but made me promise not to tell Markko because Langston swore on her friendship with Starr that it was over. So I said nothing. Turns out it was never over. Now I feel like the bad guy because I didn't say anything."

"It's not your fault Cole. Langston chose to lie you didn't force her into it." Marty said.

"I know but I should have told Markko."

"Ok, let's say you had. Let's say you went behind Starr's back and told Markko. What do you think he would do?" John asked.

"I don't think he would believe me."

"Right, what else?"

"We would get into a huge fight and stop talking."

"Then Starr finds out about it and gets mad."

"I would have lost everyone I cared about." Cole sighed.

"Yeah, which is why you waited. All I'm saying is that waiting in this case was better."

"Yeah I guess. Thanks John."

"That not the only thing that is bothering you is it?" Marty asked.

"No. Something Starr said is bothering me."

"What did she say?"

"She said she can't trust anyone anymore. I can see way she would say that. I mean first her dad and now Langston but I just don't think she even trusts me anymore."

"Did she say she didn't trust you?"

"No but…"

"Then how can you be sure she doesn't trust you?"

"I'm just worried."

"Starr love you Cole. She trusts you more than she trusts anyone else in this whole world. I don't think that will ever change."

"I guess."

Just then his phone beeped. He picked it up and saw a picture of Hope on the swing at the park. He smiled. Under the picture was a text.

At the park. Come join us.

~Starr

"Who is it?"

"Starr. She and Hope are at the park and want me to come."

"So go. I told you." Marty smiled.

"Thanks mom. Thanks John."

Cole left in a hurry. He made his way to the park. When he got there he saw Hope laying on the floor laughing. Starr was sitting in front of her.

"Hope? Hope. Arms up."

Starr lifted her arms showing Hope what to do. Hope lifted her arms and Starr tickled her. Hope burst into giggles and pulled her arms down. Starr smiled and stopped. Cole smirked as he got an idea. Just as Starr lifted her arms again Cole attacked her. She shrieked and turned around.

"Hey you." She smiled.

"Hey. Having fun?"

"Yep."

Cole went over to Hope.

"Hey baby girl."

"DADA!" Hope squealed.

Cole took a seat next to Starr.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Starr your best friend and father jut lied to. You can't be ok."

Starr sighed. "I honestly have no idea who to trust anymore Cole. Other than you and Hope."

"What about your mom?"

"She has three kids with my dad. As much as she hates him she will never see the real bad in him. You are the only person. You are the only other person I can trust."

"What about Markko?"

"He won't trust me anymore. Not after what I did."

"He won't trust me either. Look I'm sorry you were hurt. As long as you know you can always trust me. Always."

"I know. Thank you."

They shared a hug. When they pulled back Cole saw a bruise on Starr's face.

"Starr what happen?"

**A/N will Starr tell Cole that she went to Fords or will she lie to him? Read the next chapter to find out. **


	6. Little Sister

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

They shared a hug. When they pulled back Cole saw a bruise on Starr's face.

"Starr what happen?"

"Nothing happen why?"

"Starr you have a huge bruise on your face. How did it get there?"

"I'm fine Cole leave it alone."

"I will not leave it alone. Someone hit you and I want to know who. Was it your dad?"

"No."

"Then who was it?"

"I'm not telling you. I can't let you end up in jail again."

Cole sighed. "I promise I will not attack anyone."

"Ok it was…before I say I want you to know that I hit hi…this person first this person had the right to hit me back."

"No one has the right to lay a hand on you. Tell me."

"It was Ford. I went to his house when I left because I couldn't believe Langston would lie to me. So I figured she was raped or something so I went to see him. When he opened the door I slapped him. We got into this huge fight and then he…well he…he um…he…"

"What did he do Starr tell me."

"He kissed me." Starr whispered.

"He kissed you?"

"Yes. I pulled away and hit him. That's when he hit me."

"Starr you hit him in self defense. He had no right to hit you back."

"I hit him first."

"He forced himself on you. I'm glad you did hit him."

"That's what happen and I'm not going to the police because it will cause more problems. He only hit me once it's over."

"I'll let this go, but if he ever lays a hand on you I swear he will be a dead man."

Starr just nodded. Before either of them could say something Cole's cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

(**John/**Cole)

"**Hey Cole it's John. Look I've got some bad news." **

"What?"

"**Because you and her were a witness both of you will have to testify against Todd at his trial."**

"Can't you do something? Starr isn't ready for something like that."

"**Believe me Cole I've tried but because you are both of age you have to." **

"Is there someone we can talk to who can help us get more prepared?"

"**Nora and your mother are meeting tomorrow at noon." **

"Ok. At Nora's house?"

"**Yep. **

"All right thanks John. When is the trial?"

"**Friday. 3:00" **

"Ok thanks."

Cole hung up and sighed. He then looked at Starr.

"What? What aren't I ready for?"

"To testify against your dad."

"What? Testify? I…I gave a statement…isn't that enough?"

"I guess not."

"Cole I can't face him. I can't testify against him. His lawyer will make me feel like the worst daughter in history and the worst girlfriend. I can't Cole."

"I wish there was some way I could get you out of this but I can't."

"I'm scared." Starr whispered.

"I know you are. So am I. Look I'll be there the whole time. Just like I was when you took the stand to help your father get Tommy back."

"That lawyer ripped me apart I don't want to do that again."

"Look maybe after everyone leave we can trash the court room again."

"Like we did when your mom went to jail?"

"Yep."

A small giggle escaped Starr's lips.

"Look we have till Friday. MY mom is meeting with Nora tomorrow maybe she can help us get more prepared. Until then let's spend today at the park like we should, as a family. Starr nodded and smiled. Cole looked at Hope who was sitting up just playing with her toys.

"Hope…"

Hope looked up at Cole.

"Are you ticklish?"

Hope instantly burst into giggles. Starr laughed. "You don't even have to touch her to tickle her."

"What about you?" Cole teased.

"You know what happens if you tickle me." Starr said.

"I'd rather not get kicked in the head today."

They both laughed.

"Mama Dada." Hope said.

Both parents looked down at Hope to see her pointing to someone. They followed her finger and saw Markko.

"Hey…" Starr said softly.

"Hi…mind if I join you?" Markko asked.

"No not at all." Cole answered.

Markko went to move when he felt small arms wrap around his legs. He looked down and smiled at Hope.

"Hey Hope." Markko greeted.

Hope burst into giggles. Starr laughed too. Hope had that effect on her. Whenever she laughed Starr always had to laugh with her.

"Someone has the case of the giggles." Markko said tickling Hope making her laugh more.

Markko picked up her and went over to Starr and Cole. He sat down.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"I just want you guys to know that I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No. Langston played you like she played me. I'm just sorry you got involved in all this."

"It's not your fault. We chose to get involved when she chose to keep Langston's secret. Markko I just want you to know that Cole wanted to tell you. He really wanted to. I begged him not to. So be mad at me and Langston not Cole."

"I forgive both of you. I'm just sorry for you Starr I mean you just found out about your dad and now Langston. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know but I feel bad. My little sister was hurt."

"Little sister?"

"Yeah…I know it sounds weird but I just can't explain this feeling Starr. I love you but not romantically but I feel this need to always protect you and look out for you. Like my little sister."

**(A/N after watching how good Markko was with Starr during the prom I felt like they had a brother sister bond) **

Starr's eyes filled with tears.

"I feel the same way."

They shared a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too Starr."

Hope looked at her father and laughed. Starr looked at Cole and laughed too. He looked like he just lost his puppy.

"Oh you big jealous baby." Starr teased.

She leaned over and gave him a big passionate kiss. Hope laughed harder and covered her eyes.

"Um…guys…." Markko said.

They pulled away.

"Sorry."

"So are we cool?" Markko asked.

"Of course man."

"Of course big brother." Starr smiled.

"Ok I'll leave you guys alone."

Markko got up and started to walk away when he heard Hope give a loud scream.

"NO! NO GO!"

Hope burst into tears. Markko went back over and hugged her.

"All right I'll stay."

Hope stopped crying.

"I think she likes you." Cole said.

"Jealous Thornhart?" Markko teased.

"Nah. Just make sure you share her."

Both men laughed.

"You two are so weird." Starr said.

She shrieked when she was pulled down and her arms were pinned over her head.

"Take it back Manning." Markko warned.

"Not a change."

"Fine."

Markko started to tickle her. She screamed and burst into giggles. She felt Cole move both her hands into one and then help Markko tickle her.

"NO!"

Starr continued to giggle and squirm as Hope watched on laughing.

"Are you going to take it back or are we going to have to tickle you more?" Markko asked.

"I TAKE IT BACK!" Starr screamed out breathless.

Both men stopped. Cole let her arms go.

"Man you two need to more careful with her." A voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Langston standing there.

"What do you mean?" Markko asked.

"Look at her face."

"We didn't do that. Your buddy Ford did." Cole growled.

"Cole stop. Come on we should Hope home." Starr said softly.

"Ford did that to you?" Markko asked.

Starr didn't answer.

"Yes and he also forced his lips onto hers." Cole said.

"Ford doesn't force anyone into anything. Everything Starr got she wanted." Langston.

"Guys stop it's over let's just go home."

"See she is in such a hurry to get away because she doesn't want to know the truth. "

"Or it's because you're making her uncomfortable." Markko said.

"All I'm doing is telling the truth. Like they say the truth hurts. Of course Starr knows all about that. Just ask her father."

Starr grabbed Hope, got up, and walked away. Cole growled and followed after Star.

"What are you even doing here Lang?" Markko asked.

"I'm allowed to walk through the park. Plus not like you care but Ford and I are meeting at the movies."

"Good for you. I can't believe you're staying with that monster even after he hit your best friend."

"Starr hit him first. Then she forced herself onto him. It was self defense."

"I don't even know who you are anymore Langston."

Markko followed after Starr and Cole. He caught up with them at the other end of park.

"You guys ok?" he asked.

Cole turned to look at him. "She won't talk to me."

Markko walked over.

"Starr it's ok. You can tell us anything."

"She knew about Ford before I came to the park. It was my word against his and guess who she believed?" Starr said softly.

"I'm sorry Starr. I wish I knew what to say."

"I'm sorry too. Come on let's just go home. It's time for Hope's nap."

The three of them went back home and just hung out together. Starr was happy her friendship with Markko wasn't ruined. Now all she had to worry about was her dad's trial. She knew one thing was for sure…Friday was going to be hectic.

**A/N next chapter is the trial. **


	7. Todd's Trial

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

That next afternoon Starr and Cole headed to Nora's house. Markko stayed home with Hope. They knocked on the door and Nigel opened the door.

"Good afternoon Madam Starr and Sir Cole please come in."

"Thanks Nigel but I already told you just call me Cole." Cole laughed.

"Yeah and I'm fine with just Starr." Starr giggled.

"My mistake. Ms. Nora and Dr. Saybrooke are in the living room."

"Thanks."

Starr and Cole headed into the living room. Just as they entered they heard:

"What will Todd get sentenced to when he is found guilty?" Marty asked.

"Life in prison or the death sentence."

Starr gasped. She felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks. All the past memories came flooding back to her from the last time her father was on death row. He final moments with him, everyone standing outside with signs, everything it all came rushing back to her like a movie play in fast forward. She stumped backwards.

"No…no"

Everyone was now looking at Starr. Cole caught her into his arms.

"Starr it's ok." He said.

"No, no I can't. I can't"

"Starr shhhh everything's ok. Just calm down."

Starr shook her head. "I can't. I can't testify. I can't do it. Not when my father's life in on the line. I'm mad at him but I don't want him to die."

"Starr look just calm down. There is no way to know for sure that your father will get the death sentence. That is the worst case. He could also just get life in prison." Nora said.

"I can't be the one who convinces the judge to do it. I can't."

"Starr you are a witness. The judge will be hearing a million different people. You are not the only one."

"I'm the daughter though. If I say my father is a monster then he will believe he deserves to die."

"Starr look I do not like your father. I may even hate him, but I would not ever wish death on anyone." Marty said.

"Can't you drop the charges?" Starr whimpered.

"Starr I'm sorry. I need to get justice for my baby. I will do what I can to convince the judge not to kill him but I'm not dropping the charges."

"But he could die."

"Starr look your father's lawyer will make sure that doesn't happen." Nora said.

"What if he can't stop it?"

"Starr what difference would it make. Life in prison means Todd is in jail till he gets old and dies death sentence means…"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS COLE! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! I WAS THERE REMEMBER! I WAS THERE THE FIRST TIME MY FATHER WAS ON DEATH ROW! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! THE DIFFERENCE IS MY FATHER WOULD BE ALIVE! HE WOULD STILL BE BREATHING!" Starr yelled as she pulled out of Cole's arms.

"OH AND THAT'S FAIR? IT'S FAIR THAT YOUR PHYSCO FATHER WHO HAS DONE NOTHING BUT HARRESS ME AND MY MOM SINCE BEFORE I WAS BOTN GETS TO BE ALIVE AND BREATHING WHEN MY BABY BROTHER OR SISTER IS DEAD? IS THAT FAIR?"

Both Starr and Cole stood staring at each other breathing hard. It took them less than a split second to hug and make up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Cole I'm just so scared and having a hard time letting go. I know I should hate my father and be mad at him which I am but I can't let him die. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. I never should have yelled at you. I know you are loyal to your father and I should have known that. I should have known it would take you time to let go and I'm really sorry."

"No I'm sorry. My father had done nothing but hurt you and your mom and you have every right to hate him and want him dead."

"I wish I could tell you it wasn't true but I'd be lying to you. I do hate your father and I do want him out of our lives."

"Not dead?"

"Starr I don't want anyone dead. When I beat up your father it was out of pure rage and anger. I swear to you I was never going to kill him."

"Don't swear. Those are easily broken." Starr muttered.

"I promise you I never would have killed him."

Starr nodded. "I believe you."

"Come on let's go sit down in the living room. We have a lot to talk about." Nora said.

Everyone went into the living room and sat down. Nora got Starr as prepared as she could but Starr was still scared to death.

Thursday night Starr and Cole laid in bed sleeping. Cole was awoken by a whimper. At first he thought it was Hope so he got out of bed and went over to Hope's crib. She looked down and smiled at her sleeping peacefully. He heard another whimper and turned to Starr. She was whimpering in her sleep and muttering words he couldn't understand. He went over and sat down at her bedside. He shook her shoulder lightly.

"Starr wake up."

"No…no I'm…I'm sorry…no…stop please….Stop please, please stop it….No"

"Starr you're having a bad dream wake up."

"I'm sorry Cole…Cole I'm sorry please stop."

"Starr wake up!"

Starr shot up in bed panting for air.

"Hey it's ok. You're safe you just had a bad dream." Cole said.

Starr hugged Cole and calmed down. Cole held her close and rubbed her back. "I got you you're safe. Everything is ok."

Starr looked up at him. "I had the worst dream."

"About what?"

"The trial…you…"

"What about me?"

"I lied on the stand and told everyone it was Hannah who pushed your mom and he got off free. Then you were furious with me and you…you took Hope away from me because you said I was just like my father and you were saving her from the same life I had."

"You are not your father Starr. It was just a stupid dream. You are a great mother to Hope and I will never take her away from you."

"What if I lie on the stand?"

"You won't do that. You care too much about Hope to let her grow up without a mother."

"I don't want that for Hope. If I lie on the stand I'll go to jail."

"That's right. See, so no worries ok."

"I guess."

"I know you are in a tough spot right now but I promise you everything will work out in the end."

"Please don't make promises you can't keep."

"I won't. I promise everything will turn out ok. Will it be ok now? No you have testify against your own father. That's not right but it's what we have to do. Once the trial is over and life moves on everything will be ok."

"I believe you."

"Good. Now close your eyes and get to sleep."

"I can't."

"Trying count sheep."

"I'm scared of sheep."

Cole laughed. "Are you making fun of me Manning? Huh are you making fun of me?"

Cole tickled Starr on her sides making her break out into giggles.

"They are very scary when they sneeze." Starr said giggling.

"You are making fun of me. You are in serious trouble now."

Cole reached up and tickled her underarms. Starr squealed and burst into hysterical laughter.

"If you don't want to count sheep we can count how many ticklish spots you have." Cole teased.

"NO!"

Cole reached down and tickled her feet. '1…"

"Cole stop it!" Starr squealed jerking her feet back.

"2…" Cole counted as he tickled her stomach.

"Cole…stop. Starr begged pushing his hands away giggle like crazy.

"3…" Cole continued tickling her sides again.

"No, stop it Cole. I mean it."

Starr tried to fight his hands away but he grabbed them and pinned them over her head. He had a smirk on his face as she stopped the tickling giving Starr a change to catch her breath. Starr saw what he was smirking. Her underarms were laying defenseless in his hands. Her underarms were second worst most ticklish spot.

"Oh no Cole don't you dare."

"Say sorry for making fun of me and I'll let you go."

"I can't it was just too funny. You're scared of a sheep."

"Fine. Ticklish spot number 4…"

Cole tickled her underarms. Starr screamed and burst into hysterics. He then stopped and moved her arms down and pinned them at her side.

"Tickle spot number 5…"

Cole leaned down and placed soft kisses on her neck.

"Cole no." Starr whined.

That was her number one most ticklish spot and Cole knew it. Starr screamed when Cole blew a raspberry on her neck.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry."

Cole stopped and let her go. He smiled when she yawned.

"Better sleepy?"

"You wore me out."

"That was the plan. Now come on. Let's get to sleep."

"Only if you promise to hold me all night and never let go."

Cole climbed back over to his side and pulled Starr into him. "I promise."

"I love you Cole goodnight."

"I love you too Starr. Good night."

They both fell back into a deep sleep.

It was now Friday and Starr was at the court house waiting for it to start. She didn't have to be there that early but she wanted to be there. Cole was coming with his mom so she was alone. She didn't mind at all. Then she saw her father being brought in. The Officers were Broody Lovett and John McBain. She ran over to them.

"Can I have a minute alone with him please?"

"That's not a good idea Starr." Broody said.

"Please just five minutes."

"Starr you know he will only upset you." John said.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room. If my daughter wants to talk to me she can." Todd said.

"He has to stay in handcuffs and we need to watch on the side."

"Ok that's fine."

John and Broody went off to the side. Starr looked at her father and sighed.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry for whatever happens in court today. I just want you to know that I still love you."

"You really still love me?"

"Yes."

"Then I need you to do me a favor. I want you to tell everyone that I didn't push Marty down the stairs."

"Dad that's against the law."

"I've done tons of things that are against the law because I love you."

"Yeah and look where that got you."

"Starr if you really love me you will lie on the stand for me."

"Dad I can't do that."

"Do you know what will happen to me if I don't? Do you remember a few years back when we both thought I was going to die?"

Starr nodded keeping the tears back.

"Well that will happen again only this time I won't be saved. This time I really will die. Is that what you want?"

"No dad I don't want you to die but I can't lie on the stand."

"You've done it before. When Tea' told you I tried to kill myself you lied on the stand for me. So just do it again."

"Dad if I do it again I'll end up in jail and that leaves Hope without a mother."

"Why are you thinking about Hope? You're supposed to be thinking about me. I'm the one walking to my death. Just remember that day Starr. I was in that big room and you were crying to me saying you didn't want to say goodbye. Remember how scared you were and how much you loved me. If you remember all that while you're on the stand you will have no problem."

John and Broody came over. "Starr times up."

Starr nodded and watched as they took Todd into the court room. She sighed. Then she heard Cole voice and turned. She saw Cole and Marty walking in. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck burring her face into his chest. Cole wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"My dad. I can't send him to his death I can't. The only way to save him is to lie on the stand but then I'll be leaving Hope and I can't do that. I'm so scared Cole I don't know what to do."

"Starr look at me."

Starr looked up at Cole.

"All I want you to do when you get up on the stand is tell the truth. I don't care what the question is you just tell the truth. Some question will be answered in a good way and some in a bad but you are not a bad person Starr Manning. You will not lie on that stand to save your father again. It's time your father took some punishment for his actions. Then it is up to the Judge to decide his fate."

"What if he decides to kill him?"

"Then we will get through it together."

Starr nodding and clung to Cole. Once it started Starr sat and listened as people got up and talked about her father, some said nice things, others…well they weren't so nice. Marty went up and talked about the fight she had and her fall. The whole time Starr refused to let go of Cole's arms. She clung to him like a life line. She was scared to death. Hannah got up and talked about seeing Todd push Marty and how awful he had been to her when they first met. Cole went next and finally it was Starr's turn. Cole gave her a quick hug and whispered in her ear "If you get scared or start to feel uncomfortable at any time just look at me and I'll make you better."

Starr nodded and went up to the stand. They swore her in and she sat down. Nora went first.

"Ms. Manning will you please tell the court how you know Todd Manning?"

"He's my father." Starr answered.

"How old are you Starr?"

"Eighteen."

"In those past eighteen years has your father ever raised a hand towards you or your brothers?"

"No."

"What about to other people?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My boyfriend Cole Thornhart. He was mostly the target. He's abused some of my other friends but none as bad a Cole."

"As he ever raised his hand towards a women. Any women I don't care how old or young."

"Not that I've ever seen no."

"Was there ever a time when your father put you or someone you loved in danger?"

"Yes…" Starr choked out.

"Was it yourself?"

"Yes and my unborn child."

Everyone in the room gasped. Starr looked down at her feet then up at Cole. He winked at her and gave a small smile. Starr looked back at Nora.

"What did he do?"

"He threw me down a flight of stairs." Starr answered softly.

"I'm sorry Starr can you speak up."

"He threw me down a flight of stairs."

"What happen after that?"

"Luckily neither me nor my baby were badly hurt."

"Why did he do it?"

"He was mad at Cole. He was…was going to attack Cole. I tried to stop him but he grabbed my arm and threw me down the stairs."

"So it is possible that out of anger and pure rage your father pushed Dr. Saybrooke down the stairs?"

"No…" Starr whimpered.

"Ms. Manning I understand this is hard for you sweetie and I'm sorry you have to be up here but I need you to be honest with me. Is it possible that your father pushed Dr. Saybrooke down the stairs out of pure anger and rage?"

Starr nodded.

"I need a spoken answer Starr."

"Yes…I'm sorry…I'm just scared."

"It's ok to be scared. As long as you tell the truth. Now you've answered yes and no to my question I need a final answer."

"Yes it is possible." Starr answered.

"Thank you. One last question will you please tell us what you heard your father say the day you come to visit him?"

"I don't remember word for word."

"That's ok just tell us what you do remember."

"He was talking to Cole and said he was going to tell him the truth. The he confessed to pushing his mother down the stairs…"

"Yes Ms. Manning?"

"He wanted to kill her…"

"So you heard your father confess to pushing Dr. Saybrooke down the stairs because he was trying to kill her?"

"Yes. When Cole asked why my father said it was for me. If Cole lost his mom he would realize how lucky he was to have me and he wouldn't cheat me but Cole never did cheat me."

"Ok thank you Starr. Now further questions."

Nora went to sit back down. Starr took a deep breath and let it out. She looked at Cole who blew a small kiss her way making her smile and feel better. Then Todd's lawyer Tea' got up and went over to Starr.

"Now Starr when was the first time you saw your father hit Mr. Thornhart?"

"I tried to block those from my memory I don't remember the very first time."

"If you cannot remember a time your father hit Cole how can we believe you."

"I do remember certain times just not the first one."

"What do you remember?"

"After he found me and Cole in bed together…we had just made love."

"That would make any father crazy. Why did he beat Cole?"

"He thought Cole raped me."

"Did he?"

"NO! Cole wouldn't do that!" Starr screamed.

"Ms. Manning do not scream at me."

"I'm sorry. Cole and I made love because I wanted it. He did not force me into anything. We made love because my father was going to take me away and I didn't think I'd ever see him again."

"Take you away where?"

"He wanted me to move to Hawaii."

"You didn't end up moving did you?"

"No."

"So what happen?"

"I got pregnant."

"That's when you and Cole ran away correct?"

"Yes."

"When he found you is that when he pushed you?"

"Yes."

"Did he know you were pregnant?"

"No."

"He attacked Cole and you tried to stop him correct?"

"Yes."

"What would make you think you could take on a full grown man while you were pregnant?"

"I was trying to stop my dad."

"I understand that but by doing that you put yourself and your baby in danger."

"OBJECTION! Statement has nothing to do with the case." Nora said.

"I'm getting to my point." Tea' said. "Now Starr you should have known that if you tried to stop your father you would have gotten hurt right?"

"I was trying to save my baby's father."

"You come up behind him and he threw you off…"

"No that is not what happen. He punched Cole in the face and I was going to help Cole when my father grabbed me roughly by the arm and threw me down the stairs."

"Accidently of course. If you really think about it. You father pulled you out of the way so you didn't get hit. How was he to know that there was stairs behind him?"

"I don't know. All I was worried about was protecting Cole so my baby could have a father."

"When you first heard your father was a suspect in this crime did you believe he did it?"

"No."

"But Cole did?"

"Yes."

"So you sided with your father over your boyfriend. Why?"

"Because I had faith in my dad. He swore on all his love for me that he didn't do it."

"And you believed him?"

"Yes."

"How did Cole feel about that?"

"He was mad but…"

"He beat up your father didn't he?"

"Yes."

"I was also a witness to that scene and if I remember you were screaming at Cole to stop beating your father. Why?"

"Because he is my dad and I love him. I didn't want him to die and Cole was close to beating him to death."

"Isn't that what's going to happen anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"If your father is found guilty isn't it possible for him to get the death sentence?"

"Yes but…."

"But what? Are you so mad at your father for trying to keep the peace with you that you want him to die?"

"No I…I didn't have a choice…I had to come testify…I don't want him to die I…I love him….I…He said it himself…."

Starr buried her face into her hands and started crying. "I don't want him to die."

"Ok enough. Come on Starr has been through enough let her down." Cole said standing up.

"Sit down Mr. Thornhart or I'll put you in holding."

"Actually your honor if it's all right I believe Starr has had enough and at least deserves a break." Nora said.

"She can go. I have no further questions." Tea' said.

Starr ran off the stand and back into the warm comforting arms of her boyfriend. He just held her and rubbed her back knowing there was nothing he could say. As a few more people went up to talk Starr kept herself buried as far as she could in Cole. Once everyone had given their statement the court took a break while the jury made up their mind. Neither Cole nor Starr moved from their seat. They were both too scared to move. After what felt like hours the jury came back in.

"We the jury find Todd Manning guilty of the murder of Doctor Margret Saybrooke's unborn child." The first jury said.

"Mr. Manning I hear by sentence you to…."

Everyone in the court room held their breath waiting for the news.

"Life in prison. Court dismissed."

Starr didn't know if she should be happy or sad about this. All she wanted was to go home and not think about anything else. Starr watched as her father was taken away in handcuffs. She sighed and leaned further into Cole. He hugged her close.

"You did good Starr. It's over now. It's all over."

"Let's just go home please?"

"Ok baby girl."

Cole lifted Starr and carried her bridal style to his car. He was happy John was there to take his mom home. When Starr and Cole got home they changed into some comfortable sweats and cuddled in bed. Starr laid her head on Cole's lap as he sat up against the head board. He stroked her hair as she rested her arm on his legs.

"I'm proud of you Starr."

"Why?"

"Because you stood up there and you told the truth no matter how hard it was you were brave and you faced your fears."

"I lied. I said no."

"Yeah but then you changed your answer and said yes. You were scared baby everyone understands that."

"I'm just glad my father isn't going to die."

"For your sake I am too."

"Can we just lay like this for the rest of the night?"

"Sure Angel. Anything for you."

The two laid there cuddled for the longest time before their phone rang.

**(Blair/**Cole)

"Hello?"

"**Cole it's Blair you and Starr need to get over here right away." **

"Why? Ms. Cramer what's wrong?"

Starr watched as Cole's eyes went wide.

"Ok we will be right there."

Cole hung up and looked at Starr. Panic was written all over his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Hope is missing."

**A/N wow 11 pages. Longest chapter so far. Who has Hope and why? Find out in the next chapter. **


	8. Rough Day is an Understatment

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"What's wrong?"

"Hope is missing."

Starr went white.

"Come on we need to go."

The two of them jumped out of bed and rushed to Dorian's. When they got there cops were everywhere. They went inside and saw Blair.

"Mom!"

Blair rushed over to Starr.

"What happen?"

'I put Hope down for the night earlier and I was just on my way to bed when I checked on her and she was gone."

"Oh my gosh! Who would have her?"

"We don't know. The police are doing everything they can. Any ideas as to who might have her?"

"No."

"We're going to find her I promise." Blair said.

"I hope so."

Just then John came down the stairs with a letter in his hands.

"Cole this is addressed to you. It was found in Hope crib."

Cole grabbed it read it

_Cole I have Hope. Don't worry she is perfectly safe. If you tell anyone about this letter or where I am she won't be. Come to park at 12 midnight. NO COPS OR HOPE WILL GET HURT! Starr is the only other person allowed to come. I have a ticket ready. If see a cop car anywhere near the park I will run and take Hope with me. Now here is what I want you to do Come to the park at 12 midnight bring Starr but do not bring the cops once you're there I'll give you further instructions. If you aren't there by 12 sharp I'm leaving and I'm taking Hope. _

"She was kidnapped." Cole whispered.

"By who?" Starr asked.

"I don't know. The police cannot know or Hope will get hurt."

"Ok."

"What time is it?" Cole asked.

"Almost midnight why?"

"Starr and I will go check around the neighborhood and ask around call us if you hear anything."

"What did the letter say?" John asked.

"Nothing."

Starr and Cole rushed out of the house. They arrived at the park.

"Hello? Hello we are here and alone!" Cole called.

He kept a tight grip on Starr's hand. This could get dangerous and he wasn't going to let Starr get hurt. Just then his cell phone rang it was a text.

_Good you're here. Now I will give you back your baby but you have to give me something in return and I don't want money. I want you. So you have to pick your baby or Starr because you can't have both. _

"I know who it is." Cole growled. He sent back a message.

_I know it's you Hannah so just come out of hiding so we can talk face to face. Plus I was to see my daughter._

Just then Hannah O' Conner came walking over with Hope crying in her arms. Hope saw her parents and reached out to them.

"Mama Dada" she cried.

"Dada's here Hope just hang on." Cole said.

"Give us back Hope." Starr said.

"No. You don't get both. You have to pick Hope or Cole. You don't deserve him after what you put him through."

"If you hurt Hope I swear…"

"Your baby is fine. You have ten seconds to pick. If you don't I will."

"You won't do it Hannah. I know you. You aren't going to hurt Hope or take her away from her home."

"Don't test me Cole. I deserve you not Starr."

"Couples fight Hannah it is a part of life it doesn't mean we don't love each other anymore."

"I was there for you Cole she wasn't."

"Don't punish Hope for that."

"I'm not. Hope was the bate. I am going to punish Starr. You have five seconds."

Then Cole noticed how glossy her eyes were.

"Hannah have you been drinking?"

"No I'm not that stupid."

"Taken any pills?"

"I might have taken a few but I don't remember. You've done it before see we are perfect for each other."

"Hannah taking pills is not something I proud of. In fact if it wasn't for Starr I wouldn't have gotten through it."

"She never took drugs she doesn't know what it is like."

"I'm proud of her for that. It means she is stronger than I am. Look just give Hope to Starr and we can talk."

"NO! Her time is up. Starr pick Cole or Hope."

"Hope" Cole said.

"What? Cole no." Starr cried

"So you pick Cole?" Hannah asked.

"No I…Just give me my baby." Starr said.

"MAMA DADA!" Hope screamed in tears.

That pushed Starr over the edge she ran at Hannah and pushed her back making her stumble. Starr grabbed Hope and went to walk back to Cole. Cole went over and grabbed Hannah.

"Starr get Hope out of here."

"Cole I'm not leaving you."

"Don't worry I've already picked out someone for you to have instead." Hannah said.

A teen boy walked out from behind the bushes. "Hi I'm James." He said. (**Yes the same James that was on today's episode)**

"He is a friend of Ford's. James this is Starr and Hope." Hannah said.

"Hi nice to meet you."

"Get away from me and my baby." Starr said.

"Come on babe don't be like that." James said.

He wrapped his arms around Starr's waist. Starr pulled out and kicked him between the knees.

"Don't ever touch me!" She screamed.

James fell to the floor. Cole bit back a smirk. NO one ever messed with Starr.

"Starr take Hope to the hospital get her looked at I'll meet you there." Cole said.

Just then Hannah turned in Cole's arm and kiss him. Cole pulled away. Once Hannah was free she went over to Starr and jut smirked. Starr was confused for a second before she felt someone pulling her arm. Hannah grabbed Hope and Starr's arms were pinned behind her. She turned her head and saw James. James knocked her onto her knees. Then onto her side James pinned her down so she couldn't get away. She struggled but James was too strong. Hannah went over to Cole.

"I've got our baby let's go before the cops come."

Then Cole got an idea. He looked at a helpless Starr. "Do you trust me?" He mouth. She nodded. Cole turned back to Hannah. "Ok fine I'll come with you but let me hold Hope please. I can calm her down."

Hannah gave Hope back to Cole. "Can you do me another favor?"

"Anything for you Coleykinz."

"I need Hope's stuff from home. Will you go get it?"

"Aren't there cops there?"

"At Dorian's yes but not at my house. Here are the keys I'll wait here." Cole said handing her the keys.

"K."

Hannah took the keys and left the park. Cole turned to Starr and saw her squirming worse than before. Cole went over and knocked the guy off Starr. "Take her and get somewhere safe." Cole said handing Hope to Starr. Cole grabbed James and pinned him to the floor pinning his arms behind his back. Then he took out his cell and called John. He told them about Hannah and where to find her and them about James. After what felt like forever John appeared at the park with the other cops. They rushed over to Cole and handcuffed James. Cole went over to Starr who was sitting curled up by a tree clutching Hope as close to her as she could. She was shaking and he knew she was in shock. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok now. It's over. We're fine everyone is ok." Starr let one arm go from Hope and used it to cling to Cole. Cole gave both girls a kiss. Doctors came over and tried to take Hope from Starr.

"NO LET HER GO! SHE IS MY BABY LET HER GO!"

Cole stopped them. "Just leave them be for a second please." Then he looked at Starr.

"Baby you need to let them look at Hope to make sure she isn't hurt."

"No." Starr said.

"Baby please both of you need to be checked out."

"NO."

Just then Marty came over. Cole had no idea how or why she was there but he glad.

"Starr? Sweetie it's me Marty. Can you stand up for me?"

"You're not taking Hope."

"I won't you can hold her. Why don't you three come with me and I'll check you guys out."

Starr nodded. She stood up and she followed Marty over to one of the medical beds. Starr climbed up onto the beds.

"Hope is sleeping." She said.

"Ok then why don't we let Cole hold her and check you out?"

"Ok."

Cole took Hope and held her close. He kissed her again happy to have her back in his arms. Starr got her check up and was fine. "Ok now why don't you and Hope switch places? You let Cole hold you while I look at Hope?" Marty asked.

Starr nodded. She trusted Marty more than any other doctor.

Cole gave Hope to his mother and took Starr into his arms. Hope was also perfectly healthy. After both giving their statements and getting ok to go Cole and Starr along with Hope made their way home. Once they got there they saw Langston packing her bags.

"Where are you going?" Starr asked.

"Moving out. Our friendship means nothing to you Cole and Markko hate me there is nothing left here so I'm leaving. I'm moving in with Ford.

"Our friendship means everything me to Lang."

"They why did you make up lies about Ford."

"I didn't lie he really hit me."

"Ford doesn't hit women Starr."

"I said what I did because I cared about you and because I didn't want Ford to hurt you not because I wanted you to break up with him."

"Well Ford would never hurt me and now I'm moving in with him."

"Lang you can't leave."

"Why not? Cole and Markko hate me and you will never trust me again so why shouldn't I leave?"

"We can work through this. Cole and I worked through everything."

"You guys didn't work through anything. Your crazy father confessed and you realized Cole was right that's not working through. If you hadn't heard your father Cole would still be in jail and you two would still be fighting like cats and dogs. Plus the only way we will get over this is if I break up with Ford and that isn't going to happen so just forget it Starr. Face it, it's over. "

Langston grabbed her bags and left.

"Lay lay no go." Hope said.

"Auntie Langston has to go away for a while baby girl. I'm sorry." Cole sighed.

"As if my life wasn't bad enough." Starr muttered.

"Come on let's get to bed. It's been a rough day."

"Rough is an understatement Cole. I put my father in jail, my daughter was kidnapped and my best friend just walked out on me."

"Mama seepy." Hope muttered rubbing her eyes.

Cole took her from Starr. "Come on Angel it's bed time."

Starr and Cole put Hope to bed before cuddling back into bed. Neither of them could sleep. They just laid together. Cole was on his back with Starr resting against his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Starr how would you feel if we left Lainview?"

"What?"

"What is left for us here? I mean we can tell our moms where we are going but what if we go somewhere to start fresh?"

"That sounds great but where would we go?"

"Well I can look around but I didn't want to do anything without getting a yes from you first."

"Yes. I'd really like that."

"Great I'll start looking and making some calls."

"Great. I love you Cole."

"I love you too Starr."

Together Starr and Cole fell asleep dreaming of their future.


	9. Goodbye Lainview

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Over the next couple of weeks Cole did some research and made phone calls. None of them ended up turning out to be good though…Until one phone call changed everything.

"Hello this is Mike Corbin owner of Kelly's restaurant how may I help you?"

"My name is Cole Thornhart and I hard you have rooms available?"

"Yes I do. Would you like one?"

"How much are they? You see my girlfriend and I are looking to move after she graduates this year and we need a place to stay while we get settled."

"In that case I'll give you the room for free and you can pay it off by helping me in my restaurant."

"That is very nice of you Mr. Corbin but we also have a two year old daughter we would need to make money."

"You're in luck Mr. Thornhart because I happen to be a grandfather and I know how important kids are so I'll make you a deal. You can stay here for free but only if you work here and I'll still pay you for your work."

"That is an awesome deal Mr. Corbin thank you very much."

"You're very welcome how many rooms would you like?"

Just then Markko walked in. He looked at Cole and nodded his head. Cole smiled. "Two rooms please."

"Ok when are you coming down?"

"Um after my girlfriend graduates. So maybe around the last week in July the first week in August?"

"Ok I'll get everything ready for you."

"Thank you so much for everything."

Cole hung up and looked at Markko.

"We got it!"

"Sweet. Starr told me you might be leaving and you are seriously insane if you think I'm letting you take my baby sister away from me."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Get all your transfer papers ready. We are going to NYU."

"All right."

Markko left the room. Cole smiled. Just then Starr walked in.

"Hey Beautiful. How was school?" he asked.

"Don't ask."

"That bad?"

"Bad is an understatement."

"What happen?"

"Remember what happen last time my father was put in a slid show and shown to the whole school?"

"Yeah."

"Well today was like that only times ten."

"I'm sorry baby. Anything I can do to help make you feel better?"

"Not unless you can change my DNA."

"Here how about this?"

Cole went over and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest inhaling his scent. She hugged him close.

"This helps." She muttered.

"I also have some good news. I spoke to a man named Mike today. He owns a restaurant and also a hotel so he agreed to let us stay there as long as we work at the restaurant but we will also get paid full price for working there."

"That's awesome where is it?" Starr asked looking up at him.

"Port Charles New York."

"Wow. Sounds great when do we leave?"

"After graduation."

"Do I have to graduate?" Starr muttered putting her face back into Cole's chest.

"Yes baby girl why wouldn't you?"

"Because I never want to go back to that school every again."

Starr burst into tears. She had tried to keep herself together to but being with Cole just made it harder. She could never hide her emotions from him. It was near impossible. Cole hugged her tighter and rubbed her back. He walked back over to the couch and sat down keeping Starr on his lap.

"What happen baby huh? What did the kids say?"

"It wasn't the kids it was Langston."

"What did she say?"

Starr just shook her head. "I thought everything would be ok. We talked and agreed to try and work things out as long as she didn't brag about Ford in front of us and she agreed. So I thought everything would be ok."

"I'm guessing it's not?"

"No. Ford came back to pick Langston up after school and she offered me a ride. Before I can respond Ford starts going off about how she shouldn't be my friend anymore and how I don't support her and she agreed with everything he said. He even said I was dangerous and that one day I'd end up like my father and that…"

"And that what baby?"

Starr shook her head she couldn't say it.

"You can tell me baby girl it's ok."

"He said Hope would have been better off living with Jessica and Broody."

"How does he even know about that?"

"Langston told him."

"Starr you don't believe him do you? You're a great mother to Hope no matter what anyone else says."

"I know and it's not really what he said that hurt it's..."

"It's that Langston didn't stand up for you?" Cole guessed.

Starr nodded. "She always had my back. Ever since my first day of high school and we met Brittney for the first time. Now it's like…I don't even know who she is anymore."

"I'm sorry baby girl. I wish there was something I could do."

"I just have to learn to let go." She said softly.

"It will be easier once we leave at the end of July."

"That seems like forever."

"I know but time will fly by fast I promise."

Starr sighed and just relaxed in Cole arms, the one spot that always made her feel safe. Cole was right too. Time flew by and before Starr even knew it she was sitting in the gym of her school in her cap and gown waiting for her named to be called. She looked behind her at Cole who was sitting with Markko, Blair and Hope. Cole made a silly face at her making Starr giggle softly. She turned back around and waited. Finally she heard "Starr Manning." She walked up on stage she could hear Cole and Blair cheering her on.

"MAMA!" Hope giggled.

Even her daughter was cheering her on. Starr got down off stage and returned to her seat. After it was all over Starr met up with her friends and family. She took Hope into her arms and kissed her.

"Mama." Hope giggled again.

"You were a very good girl mommy is very proud of you." Starr cooed.

"Hope good girl." Hope smiled.

Everyone laughed. Blair hugged Starr.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl."

"Thanks mom."

Markko hugged her next.

"Way to go baby sister."

"Thanks big brother."

"Let's go home. Dorian is planning a huge party and will freak if we are late."

"Ok mom. I'm going to take my car through so we don't have to switch the car seats." Starr said.

"Ok meet you there." Blair said.

She left.

"Cole when are we going to tell them?" Starr asked.

They had all agreed not to tell anyone they were leaving until after graduation. Now it was time and everyone one of them were scared.

"We have to do it at the party. It will be the only time we will have everyone in the same room." Cole said.

"Cole is right. It's now or never." Markko agreed.

"I'd rather never." Starr muttered.

"Don't worry everything will be ok." Cole said.

"I hope so."

The three of them made their way home. They hung out and partied for a while. Just as everything started to settle down Cole figured it would be the best time to tell everyone. Instead though everyone gave Starr her presents. After opening all her gifts Markko turned out the light.

"Here is my present baby sister."

He clicked on the TV. A Picture of Starr came on the screen as a baby. The title was "My Baby Sister Starr Manning."

Pictures flashed through the screen of Starr growing up. Starting from birth to now. By the time it was over Starr was in tears.

She hugged Markko. "Thanks big brother I loved it."

The lights were turned on and Markko nodded at Cole. It was time.

"We have some news for everyone." Cole started.

"You should all sit down." Starr added.

Everyone sat down. "Ok what we have to say is going to be hard but you all need to know the truth." Cole started.

"Oh my gosh Starr you're pregnant again." Blair said.

"NO!" Starr cried out.

"That's what's going on?" Marty asked.

"We're leaving Lainview." Cole said.

"What do you mean?"

"Starr, Markko and I, we are all leaving Lainview. I found us a place in Port Charles New York. We are going to study at NYU and start a life there. Now it is nothing against you guys. We love you and that is why we are telling you. We all just feel like we need to start over. So much has happened here and everywhere we go people know us as Todd's daughters or drug boy and even Markko is known because of what Langston did to him. We want to start over and move on with our lives so we are leaving. We do plan on keeping in touch and coming back to visit. We aren't running away this time." Cole said.

"We've all agreed to do it no one is making anyone do anything they don't want." Starr said.

"We are shocked but we can't stop you. You are 18 and old enough to make your own choices. So I guess all that is left is good luck and we will miss you." Marty said.

"Starr does your father know?" Blair asked.

"No. I wasn't going to tell him." Starr answered.

"Ok well I'll miss you baby." Blair sighed

"When do you leave?" Marty asked.

"Two weeks." Cole answered.

Everyone nodded and spent the rest of the night hanging out. For two weeks Starr Markko and Cole spent their time with their family. Hope was passes back and forth between Starr and Cole. Finally the two weeks were up. Everyone was at the airport saying their last goodbyes. There was lots of tears and hugs. Starr went with Cole and Markko to the gate. She turned around and waved goodbye once more. She hated seeing her mother cry but she had to do this.

"You ok?" Cole asked touching her arm.

She nodded and walked with Cole onto the plane. They got Hope set up in her car seat then got settled in their seats. As the plane took off the three of them looked out the window and said "Good bye Lainview"

**A/N next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for. They finally arrive and start a life in Port Charles. **


	10. Mike Corbin

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The plane had been in the air for at least an hour when Cole heard Starr sigh.

"Missing home already?" he asked.

"Kind of."

"Starr what's wrong?"

"I just realized we never said a proper goodbye to Langston or even told her we were leaving."

"We didn't tell your father either."

"Yeah but Langston hasn't hurt us the way my father did. I don't know I just feel guilty I mean she was my best friend."

"I tried…" Markko spoke up.

"What?" Starr asked.

"I tried giving her a call a few days ago she didn't answer. I left her a message and she didn't return it. I even went over to Ford's house."

"How'd that go?" Cole asked.

"Well she answered the door and I asked to come in and talk. She agreed but then..."

"Ford turned her against you and convinced her not to let you in?" Starr guessed.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"He did the same thing to me at school."

"When I did tell Langston we were leaving she was happy we were leaving. She said it would be easier for her and Ford to be together. I'm sorry Starr I wish I didn't have to tell you that."

"It's ok. You're just telling me the truth." Starr sighed and looked out at the window.

"Are you going to be ok baby?" Cole asked.

"I guess…."

"I'm always here for you."

"Yeah me too baby sister." Markko said.

Starr looked at them and smiled. "Thanks guys. I love you."

"We love you too Starr." Cole smiled.

"Mama I wuv ou." Hope said.

"I love you too Hope."

Starr kissed Hope.

Finally the plane landed. After getting their bags they got a taxi and headed to Kelly's. They went inside and Mike went over to them.

"Hey welcome to Kelly's my name is Mike Corbin. You must be Cole Thornhart."

"That's me this is my girlfriend Starr and my daughter Hope and my best friend Markko Revaria."

"Nice to meet you all. If you follow me I'll show you to your room."

The three followed him up some stairs there was a hallway with lots of room.

"OK Cole you and your family will be in room 304 and Markko you will be in room 305 across the hall."

"Thank you so much Mr. Corbin."

"Please call me Mike."

"Mike, thank you so much for all of this."

"Sure. Are you ok starting work tomorrow?"

"Sure. Both of us?"

"Well I'm sure one of you needs to stay with the baby so just one of you can start tomorrow then once you get the baby settled the other can start."

"Ok. Thanks Mike."

Mike left and everyone went into their room. Starr put Hope down but Hope whimpered and clung to Starr's leg.

"Mama up." Hope said reaching her arms up to her.

"It's ok sweetie this is your new home."

"Mama up."

Starr sighed. She knew it would take a while for her to get used to her new surroundings."

Starr picked Hope up and let her rest on her hip.

"It's nice. Did you bring her travel crib?" Cole asked.

"Sure did."

Starr handed Hope to Cole. He took her and kissed her cheek. Hope rested her head on Cole's shoulder. Starr set up the travel crib in the corner. Cole laid her down. Hope whimpered.

"Dada."

"Shhhh dada's here Hope dada is right here. Go to sleep." Cole said. He reached down and rubbed her stomach. That relaxed her and she was out. He turned to Starr who was unpacking.

"Need some help?"

"No I got it. Why don't you go next door and see if Markko needs any help."

"Ok."

Cole left the room and went next door. Starr sat down on the bed and sighed. If leaving Lainview was supposed to make her life easier why did she feel so terrible? She finished unpacking then laid down on the bed. She suddenly felt all alone. She closed her eyes. The door opened and Cole came back inside. He smiled at his girls sleeping peacefully. He crawled into bed with Starr and fell asleep next to her. They were both wiped from the trip. They were awoken a few hours later by the sound of gagging. Starr and Cole went over to Hope's bed and gasped. She was covered in throw up and crying her eyes out.

Cole picked her up.

"It's ok baby girl Daddy's here shhhh." Cole soothed.

He put his hand on her forehead. She was a burning up. Hope coughed and threw up again. She cried harder. She started trying to gasp for air.

"Starr she isn't breathing we need to get her help." Cole said.

The two of them rushed downstairs out of Kelly's and to the first hospital they saw. They ran inside.

"Help please my daughter needs help."

A doctor and a nurse came over and took Hope from Cole.

"What happen?"

"She started throwing up and coughing then she just started gasping for air." Cole said.

"They rushed into the back room leaving Starr and Cole shaking.

"Cole?" Starr whimpered. "What's wrong with Hope?"

"I don't know Starr. I really don't know."

**A/N what is wrong with Hope? Next chapter Starr and Cole meet Patrick and Robin. **


	11. First Day on the Job

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Cole?" Starr whimpered. "What's wrong with Hope?"

"I don't know Starr. I really don't know."

After what felt like hours the nurse came back out.

"Hope is going to be fine."

"What happen?" Starr asked.

"Well the coughing and throwing up was caused by a cold and the breathing trouble was from a panic attack."

"From what?"

"Well I'm not sure. Has she had any major changes in her life?"

"We just moved here. We are staying at Kelly's."

"That explains the panic attack. Hope is just getting used to her new surroundings and she caught a cold during your travel."

"Thank you. Is there anything we can do?"

"I am going to give you some medicine. Now I don't know about you but I have a two year old at home and getting her to take medicine is hard so I am giving it to you so all you have to do it put two drop into her drink and that's it. She won't even taste it."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Welcome to Port Charles."

"Thank you maybe we will see you around."

"Maybe. I'm Robin Scorpio-Drake nice to meet you."

"I'm Cole Thornhart and this is my girlfriend Starr Manning."

"Manning? Where have I heard that name before?" Robin asked herself.

"It's a very common last name." Starr said quickly.  
"I guess so."

Then the doctor came out carrying Hope who was still crying. Starr took Hope back into her arms. Hope put her thumb inside her mouth and rested her head on her mother's shoulder closing her eyes.

"She will be just fine. Make sure she gets lots of rest."

"Thank you so much. How much do we owe you?" Cole asked.

"It's on the house."

"Thank you so much. Dr. Scorpio-Drake."

"Don't mention it."

Starr and Cole left.

"What were you guys talking about when I came out?" The Doctor asked.

Doctor Patrick Drake Jr. was also Robin's husband and was a little worried as to why she looked like she just saw ghost.

"Does the last name Manning sound familiar to you?" Robin asked.

"No, should it?"

"No it's just that girls last name was Manning and I know I've heard that name before I just can't remember where."

Once Starr and Cole got back to their room they set Hope back in her crib and she went right to sleep. Starr threw herself back onto her bed and groaned.

"Does everyone in the world know who Todd Manning is? Can't we just go somewhere where I can be just Starr Manning not Starr Manning Todd's daughter?"

"Starr she didn't even know you. She knew the name but couldn't pin it to anyone. She has a million people come to her every day I'm sure someone had the name Manning." Cole said.

"I lied Cole. Manning is not a common name. Is it too soon to leave again?"

Cole gave a small laugh.

"Baby, Dr. Scorpio-Drake doesn't even know who you are. No one is going to judge you ok. We are starting over remember."

"I hate being a Manning."

"You're not. You're a Cramer."

"They aren't much better."

"Ok how about Thornhart?"

Starr smiled. "Really? You'd let me share your last name?"

"What do you think is going to happen when we get married?"

"You want to marry me?"

"Not now but in the future."

Starr sat up. "I love you Cole you always know how to make me feel better."

"I love you too. Mrs. Thornhart." Cole smirked.

She giggled. They shared a deep kiss. Cole knocked Starr backwards and got on top of her. Starr pulled away.

"Cole stop…we can't." She said breathlessly.

"Why not?"

"One Hope is sleeping and two I really am just too tired."

"Ok. Let's get to bed. One of us starts work tomorrow."

Starr nodded. They changed into some pjs and cuddled together falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Starr stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw Cole sleeping next to her.

"Mama…."

Starr smiled as she got out of bed and went over to Hope.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

"Mama up."

Starr lifted Hope into her arms and felt her forehead.

"You are still a little warm. Are you hungry sweetie?"

Hope nodded.

Starr set her down on the bed. She grabbed her sippy cup and filled it with some milk and put two drops of the medicine in it. She turned back around and Hope had crawled over to Cole and cuddled into his side. She smiled.

"You didn't want me. You just wanted you daddy."

Hope giggled.

"Do you like mommy when she is jealous?" Starr teased.

"I do." Cole answered.

"Your daughter is picking you over me."

Cole looked at Hope.

"Is that true? Are you picking me over your mommy?"

Hope continued to giggle.

"I think she is feeling better this morning."

"She is still warm but she is acting normal."

"Here is her milk. I put some m-e-d-i-c-i-n-e in it." Starr said spelling the word medicine so Hope didn't understand.

Cole reached up and took it before laying back down and feeding it to Hope.

"So since Hope has picked you I guess I'll be the one who starts work today."

Cole laughed.

"I'll start first. Let me finish feeding her and then I'll leave."

"You don't have to."

"It was my idea to leave. I am going to make the money."

"Ok if you want."

"Maybe Hope and I will come down for lunch. I can ask for the super hot waiter to serve us."

"Super hot huh?" Cole teased.

Starr nodded giggling.

"How super hot?"

"Really super hot. So hot I could fry and egg on you."

"Wow that was really cheesy and lame but thank you."

"Hey you asked."

"Well if you had asked me how super hot I thought you were I'd say you were so hot that you light my word on fire."

Starr laughed. "Oh yeah because that was so much better."

"You know you loved it."

"So did you."

They both just laughed. Hope pulled away from her cup and giggled at her parent's laughter. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey it's Markko you guys in there?"

"Yeah come in."

Markko entered.

"Hey you ready for our first day on the job?"

"Yep. I just have to finish giving Hope her milk."

"What are you going to do Starr?"

"I'm not sure. "

"You could hang downstairs with us."

"Ok I'll do that."

The three friends went down stairs. They met up with Mike.

"So what should we do first?" Cole asked.

"Well I was actually hoping all three of you could work today. My other worker just called in sick. Around lunch time this place will be a mad house." Mike said.

"What will happen to Hope?" Starr asked.

"She can sit at the counter give her some toys or something maybe. Look if you can't do it that's fine I just wanted to know,"

"I can help. It's the least I can do after all you've done for us."

"Great thanks and I will pay you."

"Just let me run back upstairs and get some of Hope's things."

Starr ran back upstairs grabbed a few of Hope's toys and went back down. She set Hope in a high chair over at the end of the counter.

"Mommy and Daddy have to work today so we need you to be a good girl and stay here ok?"

"K mama."

"Thank you sweetie."

Starr, Cole and Markko started their first day at work. Later on towards lunch time a few people walked in. A tween girl around 11 or 12 years old with two older people with her. One male and the other a female. They went over to the counter and sat down. The young girl saw Hope instantly and smiled.

"Hey there cutie. My name is Molly. How are you?" the young girl cooed.

Starr came over to them.

"Hi welcome to Kelly's what can I get you?"

"I'll have the grilled cheese with French fries and a coke please." Molly said.

"Ok.

"I'll have a cheese burger with fries and a coke." The older women said.

"I'll take a steak medium rare fries and a coke." The older man said.

"Anything else?"

"Nope that's everything."

"Ok I'll have your drinks out shortly."

Starr went to the back room to fill up their drinks. Molly continued to play with Hope.

"You are just so cute yes you are." Molly cooed again.

Molly tickled Hope's arm making her giggle.

Starr came back and handed everyone their drinks.

"Her name is Hope." she told Molly.

"She is so cute. Is she yours?"

"Yep."

"Is it all right if I play with her?"

"Of course. I would rather you did. You can keep her busy whole I work." Starr smiled.

"Thank you. I'm Molly are you new around here?"

"Yeah I just moved in yesterday. I'm Starr Man...Thornhart."

"Now to meet you Starr. This is my older sister Sam and her boyfriend Jason." Molly said pointing to the older man and women.

"It's nice to meet you all. Your food should be out soon."

"Thanks"

Starr kissed Hope on the head and went back to the back room. Molly continued to play and color with Hope in her coloring book. Finally their food came out. Starr served them the food.

"Thanks Starr. Is it ok if I give Hope a French frie?" Molly asked.

"Sure. As long as it isn't too hot,"

"Ok. "

Molly took a frie from her plate and blew cold air on it then gave it to Hope. Hope smiled and started taking small bites.

"I should get her lunch ready."

"We can feed her if you want." Molly offered.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking we are volunteering" Sam spoke up.

"Really you guys don't have to do that."

"We want to. Let's us help." Sam said.

"OK thank you."

Starr grabbed the small plate of food she had made for Hope and brought it out.

"Thank you again so much."

"It's out pleasure. Hope is so cute." Molly said.

Starr smiled. She continued her job happy to have met such nice people. Molly even ended up being able to convince Jason and Sam to stay even after they ate so she could play with Hope. Later on towards dinner Starr served another plate to someone at the counter when she heard Hope.

"Mama."

She looked over at Hope who had her arms out. Starr went over and hugged Hope.

"Hey baby."

"Mama." Hope whimpered.

Starr felt Hope's forehead and knew she wasn't feeling well.

"I hope I didn't do anything to upset her." Molly said,

"No sweetie it wasn't you. She has been feeling sick since last night so she is just getting tired and cranky.

"We should go and let her get some rest then" Sam said.

"Ok. Thank you for letting me play with her."

"Oh thank you. You made me job so much easier."

Jason, Sam and Molly left Kelly's. Cole came over.

"Everything ok?"

"Hope is getting fussy."

"Take her up to bed. Markko and I can finish everything."

"Are you sure."

"Of course. I'll talk to Mike."

"Thank Cole I love you."

"I love you too."

Cole kissed both girls on the head and went back to work. Starr took Hope into her arms and went back upstairs. Starr gave Hope a quick bath and put her into her pjs. As she tried to put Hope in her crib, Hope became clingy and whimpered.

"No down mama."

Starr took Hope over to the bed and set her down. Starr quickly got changed and crawled into bed. She kept Hope safely in her arms and the two of them fell asleep. A few minutes later Cole came up and smiled at the sight. He changed out of his clothes and put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He put a sleeping Hope back in her crib which woke Starr up.

"Cole…"

"It's just me. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok. I just felt Hope slipping from my arms I didn't know what was going on. Is she ok?"

"Sleeping like a baby."

"Good. Are you coming to bed?"

"Yep."

Cole crawled into bed with Starr they cuddled together and let the darkness take over the. They had, had a pretty good first day in Lainview.

**A/N next chapter they start school and meet Kristina.**


	12. Meeting Kristina

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Starr and Cole woke up, showered and got dressed. It was their first day at school and they were nervous but it wasn't because of their first day it was because they hadn't found a babysitter yet for Hope. Cole smiled at Starr leaning against the edge of the crib watching Hope sleep.

"She ok?"

"Yeah she is fine. She is still sleeping. I hate to wake her."

Starr turned to face Cole. "Cole…" Starr sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready for this. All Hope has even known is family and that's all I ever left her with. I don't have any people here I trust with Hope. Plus she has been sick and clingy. What if she needs me?"

Cole went over and wrapped his arms around her. "She will be fine. The sitter I hired is has first aid and Red Cross training. She even said she babysits for her younger sister."

"What if something goes wrong?"

" We will both have our cell phones and the sitter will call us."

"You keep calling her 'the sitter' do you even know her name?"

"Trust me you will like her."

Starr sighed. "I think I'm having attachment issues."

"I know you are. So am I. But if we panic so will Hope."

"What about when she wakes up and we aren't here?"

"Don't worry 'the sitter' will have Hope so busy she won't even miss us."

"When did you speak to this sitter?"

"Last night after you and Hope came up. Trust me baby girl. She will take good care of Hope."

"I do trust you Cole."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Cole let go of Starr and answered it. Molly walked in.

"Molly? Are you the sitter?" Starr asked.

"Yeah." Molly answered.

"Are you a little young?"

Cole laughed. "Done worry Starr she isn't working alone."

Sam walked in.

"I saw them helping with Hope yesterday and I saw how well Hope took to them so when Sam came back last night looking for something she left I asked her." Cole explained.

"I hope it's ok I brought Molly she begged to come."

"Of course it's ok I just wanted to make sure." Starr smiled.

"Ok well she is still sleeping she might wake up in a little while she will be hungry I have some cheerios in the diaper bag just give her some of thosebutdon'tgivehertoomanyorshe'…."

Starr started talking really fast and rambling really.

"Starr, Starr, Starr! I think they get it." Cole laughed.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous."

"She will be fine. Just go and have a good time." Sam smiled.

Starr kissed Hope on the head. Cole had to drag her out but they did end up leaving on time. Outside Kelly's they met up with Markko.

"Finally what took you guys so long?"

"Starr was having a little trouble saying goodbye." Cole explained.

"Did you get a good sitter?"

"Yep. Everything is set."

"All right let's go."

The three of them headed to their new school. They got their books and their class list and went their own way. Markko was headed to his film class while staring at his map when he crashed into someone sending them both to the floor.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." A women's voice said.

"No it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." Markko said.

He stood up and helped the girl stand too.

"Well I wasn't looking either so I guess it was both our faults." The girl said.

"Ok well I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No I'm fine. Did I hurt you? Or your camera?"

"Both me and the camera are fine. I'm Markko."

"Kristin but my family calls me Krissy."

"Nice to meet you Krissy."

"Nice to meet you Markko. Would you like help finding your next class?"

"Sure that would be great. I'm looking for film 101 with Professor Thomas."

"Oh that's right next door to my class. Follow me." _Man he is really cute. _Kristin thought.

"Ok." _Man she's really cute. _Markko said.

The two of them walked to their next class.

"Would you like to have lunch with me after? I could give you a tour." Kristina asked before going into her class room.

"Sure but could my friends join too?"

"Sure I'd love to meet your friends."

"Great. It's my Bud and his girlfriend."

"Yeah that's no problem."

"Great so I'll see you after class."

"Bye Markko."

"Bye Kristina."

They both went into their class with the same thought in their heads. _Wow he/she is amazing._

After class Markko met up with Cole and Starr.

"Hey how was your first class?" Markko asked.

"Fine. What about you?" Cole asked.

"Fine. Starr?"

"Oh uh….fine…."

"You sure? You don't seem sure."

" Yeah I'm sure."

"Wait a second I know what's going on." Cole smirked.

"What?" Starr asked quickly.

"You can't stop thinking about Hope."

Starr whined, Cole could read her so well.

"I barely focused on what the teacher said. All I could think about was my little girl and what she was doing."

"I'm sure she is fine."

"Come on let's get to lunch. I met this girl and…."Markko started but was cut off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down Markko. Don't rush into things." Cole said.

"I know man. I'm being careful but she is beautiful and she invited us to lunch."

"Ok let's go."

They both looked at Starr who was checking her phone again for missed calls. Cole poked her stomach.

She squealed. "What?"

"Stop checking your phone she is fine."

"I can't help it." Starr whined.

Cole laughed. "I've been checking in on her all morning too. She is fine. Molly is and Hope are playing together."

Starr nodded.

The three of them went into the lunch room. They got their lunch and looked around for Kristina. When they saw her they walked over to her and sat down.

"Kristina this is my best friend Cole Thornhart and my baby sister in every way but blood Starr Manning." Markko said.

"Thornhart actually." Starr corrected quickly.

"Since when?" Markko asked.

"Since always Markko. Remember?" Starr asked giving him the 'play along' look.

"Oh right. Sorry I forgot."

"So you two are married?" Kristina asked.

"Not married no just close…." Cole said.

"Wait let me guess Manning is your real name you just go by something else so no one knows who you are related to." Kristina guessed.

"How did you know."

"Trust me if I wasn't raised mostly by my mom I'd have my father's last name which I would hate."

"SO your father is…..bad?"

"Bad is an understatement. My father is a mobster. He even hits women."

"I'm sorry I know how you feel. My father is almost the same way. He has ruined my life in more ways than one."

"I'm sorry to be pushy."

"It's ok. It's nice to know I have someone who feels what I do."

"Same here. Well it's nice to meet you Starr."

"You too Kristina. So other than your crazy father, tell me more about your family."

"Well I have a little sister who is 12 named Molly and an older sister named Sam."

"I think we've met them. In fact they are babysitting our daughter Hope."

"Molly loves kids. She is great with them. So is Sam."

"So I've seen. So any brothers?"

"Yep one older brother. You."

"Two younger brothers and one younger half sister."

"Your half sister is on your mom's side?"

"Nope dad's side. Same dad different mom."

"My sister is same mom just different dad. My brother is on my dad's side. Same dad different mom."

"Wow and I thought my family was crazy."

"Oh Starr you haven't seen anything."

Both girls laughed. Cole and Markko were happy to see Starr laughing again and making a new friend.

"Kristina I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. " Starr smiled.

Maybe living in Lainview would be so bad after all.

**A/N next chapter Starr and Cole meet other people with kids and Starr learns a shocking secret about Todd's past. **


	13. Former Mobster

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next day Cole and Starr took Hope to a nearby park. They sat on the bench as Hope played in the sandbox.

"So you and Krissy seemed to get along really well yesterday." Cole said.

"Yeah I really like her. She and I have a lot in common."

"Good I'm glad you're making a friend. Hope seems to like Molly and Sam."

"She loves Molly."

"That's good. I wonder if there are any kids here age here."

Then they heard a voice

"Well Hello there cutie who are you?"

They looked up to see a women with a little boy who looked around two years old.

"That's Hope. I'm Cole and this is my girlfriend Starr." Cole said.

"Oh Hi it's nice to meet you. My name is Elizabeth and this is my son Jake."

"It's nice to meet you. Mind if we join you?"

"No not at all. Please sit."

Elizabeth went and sat down next to Starr and Cole as Hope and Jake played in sandbox.

"So are you two new around here?"

"Yeah we just moved here. We are staying at Kelly's. "

"Oh well welcome. What brings you two to Port Charles?"

"School." They both answered at the same time.

"You going to NYC?"

"Yeah we started there yesterday."

"Cool."

Just then Robin came over with Emma.

"Well Hello there."

"Hey Robin. Hey Emma." Elizabeth greeted.

Robin set Emma down in the sandbox and joined the others on the bench.

"Good to see you two again. I take it Hope is feeling better?"

"Yes, a lot better thank you." Starr smiled.

"Good I'm glad."

They heard a scream and all looked at the kids who were fighting over a bucket.

Cole went over. "Hope you let that go it is not yours." Cole said.

Robin went over to Emma. "Emma sweetie you need to share your toys with your friends."

Elizabeth went over to Jake.

"Jake no you need to share."

All the kids screamed and tugged on the bucket. Finally Elizabeth took it from all of them

"If you don't share then no one can have it."

They kids looked upset but then went back to playing in the sand.

Everyone went back to the bench.

"So how are you liking Port Charles so far?" Robin asked.

"It's really nice. We've met some great people." Starr said.

"That's great. "

Just the Jason and Sam come over.

"Well Hey guys." Sam said.

Everyone greeted them as they too sat down on the bench.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Not much just hanging out."

"Wait you two know each other?" Robin asked.

"Yeah we met the other day. They work at Kelly's. I babysat for them yesterday." Sam said.

Jason looked over at Jake in the sandbox and then at Elizabeth.

"We should go. We were just passing through."

"Don't go. Stay here. Hang out. Talk to people." Robin teased knowing How shy and quiet he could be. She also didn't know that Jake was really Jason's son and he gave him up because his life was too dangerous.

"No we really should go."

"No it's ok. I have to go pick up Cam anyway." Elizabeth said.

She grabbed Jake and ran off. Just then Sam felt a weight on her knees. She looked down to see Hope hugging her knees.

"Hey cutie." Sam smiled.

Hope giggled.

"Go play with Emma."

Hope giggled and ran off back to the sandbox.

"Starr I hope this doesn't scare you but have we met before? You look like someone I know." Jason said suddenly.

"I don't think so. I've never seen you before." Starr answered.

"Hmm…..That's very strange. What's your last name again?"

"Manning." Robin answered.

"I thought it was Thornhart." Sam said.

Starr sighed. "I didn't want to be known as a Manning anymore so I changed it to match Cole's."

"Wait Manning….Are you related to a Todd Manning?" Jason asked.

"He's my father." Starr muttered.

"That's where I've heard that name before. You had Todd Manning work for you and Sonny." Robin said.

Jason looked shocked. "How do you know that?"

"I overheard you and Sonny talking about it one day. I didn't say anything because I knew I wasn't supposed to know."

"Wait slow down. Who is Sonny and what kind of work did my father do for you?" Starr asked.

Jason sighed. "Your father was a former mobster."

Starr gasped.

**A/N next chapter Starr learns more about Todd's past. A lot of the facts that I put in will not match up with the real past of Sonny or Todd but I thought it would be a nice twist in the story. Sorry it's so short. **


	14. Things Can't Get WorseCould They?

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Todd's past will not match up to his real past in the story. I just added it for the fun of the story. **

"Wait slow down. Who is Sonny and what kind of work did my father do for you?" Starr asked.

Jason sighed. "Your father was a former mobster."

Starr gasped. "Mob-mob-mob-mobster?"

"A very good one too."

"So…what happen?"

"Well before I came into the business Todd was Sonny's right hand man. He was the second best mobster in town. Then I came into the picture and I started becoming the second best and Todd didn't like that so one day he…one day he betrayed us and it ended up coasting Sonny his wife's life."

Starr covered her mouth with her hands. "Wha-what happen?"

"We had planted a car bomb on someone and Todd told them about it. Not only that but then he helped the other guy plant one on Sonny's car. Sonny's wife Lily was killed by it. After we figured out it was him he took off. He left Port Charles and Sonny was too upset to chase after him so we let him go. We haven't seen or heard from him since."

"I'm sorry." Starr said.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." Sam asked.

"Starr has this habit of always saying sorry for her father's actions." Cole explained.

"Well don't. Starr you weren't even born. This is not your fault and you don't need to be sorry for your father's actions." Jason said.

Starr sighed. "I can't believe my father was a mobster. That would explain so much."

Starr suddenly felt sick. Her father was a former mobster and she was sure half the town knew who Todd Manning was.

"Starr as you ok. You look really pale?" Robin asked.

Starr shook her head. "I'm suddenly not feeling so well. I think I'm catching Hope's cold. We should go."

Cole just nodded. He was in shock too. Both of them need to process the information. Cole grabbed Hope and her toys.

"Thank you for telling us the truth. We will see you guys soon." Cole said.

They both left.

"I never should have told them." Jason sighed.

"Jase you were honest. Now they have to deal with it." Robin said.

"Starr does not deserve this." Sam said.

Starr and Cole arrived back home. They went up to the room and put Hope on the bed with her toys and laid down.

"I can't believe this." Starr said.

"I know. It's shocking."

"How could we not have known?"

"Well it didn't sounds like anyone else in Lainview knew either."

Starr just shook her head. "How could my father do something like that? Why?" She sighed.

"Starr you look really sick. Why don't you try and get some rest."

"I feel sick. My head is hurting, I'm dizzy, my stomach feels like it's going to explode."

Cole felt her forehead. He sighed. She was burning up. The news had made her physically sick. He sighed.

"Just rest baby girl. I'll take care of you."

"What about Hope?"

"I'll take care of her too. I did it once I can do it again."

"You were so sweet when I was pregnant with her. Every time I got sick or felt sick you were there."

"I'll do that again ok. Get some rest and I'll go get a cold wash cloth and some water. I'll even call your mom if you want."

Starr gave a small smile. Cole was so good to her.

"Don't call her. She will just worry."

"All right I'll be right back."

Cole left the room. Starr sighed. She closed her eyes. Maybe a nap would make her feel better. She felt Hope cuddle in next to her. She kissed her daughter on the head and held her close. Cole came back in and smiled.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes. I just feel better when I close my eyes."

"Ok well I got the water whenever you want it."

"Thanks."

Cole went over and moved Hope into her playpen and sat next to Starr. She moved her head so it was on his lap. He stroked her hair hoping to help soothe her. He hated seeing her so sick but he knew there was nothing he could say or do that would make things better for her and that killed him inside. On the bright side things couldn't get any worse…could they?

Not too far and teen girl stood talking on her cell phone.

"Yes, I'm here. Turns our Starr and Cole are here too. I know what could be better. Don't worry I'll make sure they know I'm here. I also hear that Markko and Langston broke up so I can use that to my advantage. What really? He already found someone else? What's her name? Kristina hmmm, what's her story? Really, great then I have just the plan to break them up before they even get together. Yeah I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

The teen girl hung up and smirked. "Life in Lainview won't be prefect much longer. I'll make sure of it."

**A/N who is that girl and what does she want with Markko? Read the next chapter to find out. **


	15. History

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Starr and Cole stayed in bed cuddled together holding each other. Mike had given them the day off. Hope was playing in her travel crib without a care in the world. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Cole asked.

"Markko."

"Come on in."

Markko walked in.

"Hey you two."

"Hey Markko. What's going on?"

"Krissy calls me. She invited all of us over for a day at the pool. You want to join her? She said Sam and Molly told her to tell you that they'd watch Hope for you."

Starr sighed. Did she really want to go out and face world knowing her father was once a former mobster?

"Starr what's up?"

"I just found out last night my father was once a former mobster and everyone hates him."

"Wow that's stinks."

"Tell me about it."

"So you don't want to do anything today?"

"No, I'll go to the pool. I want to see Krissy anyway."

"Ok get changed. Let's meet outside Kelly's."

"Ok."

Markko left.

"You really up for this?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. As long as no one else knows my last name is really Manning I'll be fine."

"OK good. Let's go.

They got up and got changed. After they got Hope ready they met him outside. Sam and Molly were waiting for them at the park to take Hope and once they dropped her off they headed to the pool.

When they got there they saw Kristina and some other teen boy talking.

"Of course someone as beautiful as her already has a boyfriend." Markko muttered.

"You don't know that's her boyfriend. She said she had a brother." Starr said.

They walked over to her.

"Hey Krissy." Cole greeted.

"Oh Hey guys. This is my brother Michael, Michael this is my friend Cole, his girlfriend Starr and her older brother Markko."

"Nice to meet you all. Krissy has told me a lot about you all."

"Same. So are you staying?" Starr asked.

"Nope. I've got some things to do I just came to drop Krissy off. Have fun."

Michael left.

"He seems nice." Cole said.

"He is. So who wants to go for a swim?"

"You know I'm in." Markko said.

"Yeah me too." Cole agreed.

"I think I'll lay in the sun for a while." Starr said.

"Yeah me too." Krissy nodded.

"Ok well we will see you two later."

Both men ran off and jumped into the pool. They knew Starr needed to talk with Krissy about what she found out last night.

A few hours passed and Krissy and Starr couldn't stop talking. They had become fast friends. Kristina helped Starr deal with the news and now they were talking about boys.

"So are you with anyone?" Starr asked.

"Well I was but we broke up."

"I'm sorry. If it helps Markko just broke up with his girlfriend not too long along."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"She cheated on him with his college Professor."

"Wow that must have been hard."

"Yeah it was. Can I ask what happen between you and your boyfriend?"

"He abused me." Krissy sighed.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

"Is he in jail?"

"No, he's…well he's dead."

"Your father?"

"Nope my mother. She hit him with her car while driving me to the hospital after one of his beatings."

"Wow. I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"It's ok. I'm getting through it. My family is really supportive and it's nice having friends who aren't mad at me for killing the "King of the School."

"Well I'm sorry he had to die. That must have made everything harder."

"Yeah. So…if you don't mind me asking how did you get away from your father?"

"He's in jail."

"Oh. How did he react when you and Cole first met?"

"Like your father. Threatened him, beat him, and choked him, the list keeps going."

"Oh my gosh."

"Yeah now you know why we ran away."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's ok. Just please don't tell anyone. We left to get away because I was labeled Manning's daughter and everyone also judged me by my father's actions and I don't want that to happen here."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So uh…mind if I ask you another question about your dad."

"Sure."

"How did he react when he found out your were pregnant or that you had, had sex?"

"Well he walked in on me and Cole after we had sex and that set him off. He started to beat Cole and I didn't think he would ever stop. If my mom hadn't shown up he would have beat Cole…to death." Starr choked out the last part.

"I'm so sorry Starr. Tell me he did hurt the baby when he found out."

Starr shook her head. She couldn't speak. The memories playing through her head were too strong. Just then the guys came back over.

"Hey."

Cole saw the look at on Starr's face.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking is all." Starr replied.

She knew he was there and he was ok but sometimes all she needed was a little reminder.

"So what were you two ladies talking about?" Markko asked.

"My dad."

"Oh…"

"Starr was telling me about when she first got pregnant."

"Yeah those were terrible times." Cole said.

"Wow. I thought you loved having a baby." Krissy said.

"I do love Hope. When Starr first got pregnant she considered giving it up for adoption which I didn't agree with so we broke up and for the longest time were mad at each other. I even did the stupidest thing and told Todd Starr was pregnant just to keep her from giving it away."

"Wow you guys went through a lot together."

"Oh yeah. More than we would have liked but it really made us all the more stronger."

"Wow I wish me and Kefer had been able to work things out."

"Kefer? Who's that?" Markko asked.

"My ex-boyfriend. He abused me than he died."

"Wow I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It's getting easier to deal with. So what about you any girls?"

"There was one but she didn't work out. She cheated on me."

"I'm sorry. Well whoever she was, she must have been an idiot because you are an amazing guy." Krissy said.

"Thanks. Kefer was a monster for treating you the way he did."

"Thanks."

They both smiled but quickly bushed and looked away. Cole and Starr just smiled they knew Markko and Kristina would one day end up together. Then without warning Markko grabbed Krissy and Cole grabbed Starr and they ran and jumped into the pool. Both girls resurfaced and splashed the guys, which caused a splash fight. They all spent the day at the pool having a fun day.

**A/N next chapter the four friends go on a date and run into someone they thought they'd never see again who can it be?**


	16. Double Date

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

A few months went by and Markko and Kristina got closer and learned more about each other. They had become best friends but both were too scared to admit their feelings to each in fear of getting hurt. Markko was the only guy she felt comfortable enough with to touch her. Even sometimes Cole's touch scared her but never Markko's. One day Starr invited Markko to double date with her and Cole so he went over to Kristina's house to ask her. He also decided to bring his video camera because…well he never left home without it. Her mother let him in and Krissy was on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Markko" she greeted not once looking up.

He smirked as he got an idea. He took his camera out and hit record.

"Here we have my beautiful friend Kristina who is reading a book. Let's go talk to her."

If there was one thing Markko knew about Kristina it was that she was camera shy but that made times likes these all the more fun. He walked over to her the camera still in hand.

"Kristin please tell us what book are you reading."

"Markko put the camera away." She whined.

Markko laughed and took the book from her. She whined again and buried her face in the couch.

"Oh I see she is being a little shy. Well there is only one way to fix that."

Markko reached out and started to tickle her sides.

Kristina shrieked and burst into giggles rolling over to try and crush his hand.

"See now we get a nice shot of her face and we can hear her laughing."

"Mark-Mark-….stop" she giggled.

"I'm not Mark. I'm Markko."

"Stop it."

"Maybe if you say my name the right way and say the magic words I'll stop."

"Mark-Mark-Mark-o pl-plea-please sto-sto-stop." Kristina said the best she could through all her laughter.

Markko finally stopped and turned off his camera. Krissy panted getting her air back. Markko sat on the couch next to her.

"So listen I want to ask you something, would you want to…I was just wondering if maybe you would…Starr invited me and you to…"

Kristina giggled. "Markko shut up yes I'll go out with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Sweet!"

Markko stood up grabbed Kristina and picked her up spinning her around. She giggled.

That weekend everyone met at Kelly's. It wasn't romantic but it was all Cole or Markko could afford. They took their seats and started to talk. They ordered their drinks and food and continued to talk and laugh.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you actually said that." Starr laughed.

"I had to. My father was driving me insane."

"I would have loved to see the look on his face."

"It was really funny. I even made his speechless. "

Everyone laughed.

"So you three seem to be settling in well. Will you ever move out of Kelly's?"

"After college. We can get a real job make some real money buy a small house."

"Sounds like a great plan. I was planning on going to Harvard but after everything with Kefer I felt better being close to home so I applied to NYU. Then I met Markko."

"Will you ever go to Harvard?" Markko asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so but things can change."

"You're right Kristina things can change." A voice said.

Everyone turned and Markko, Starr, and Cole gasped. They didn't think they'd ever see that person again. Right in front of them was there high school bully Brittney Jennings

**A/N nice twist huh? Next chapter Brittney gives Kristina a reason to fear Markko will it work? **


	17. Life in Port Charles is Perfect

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is the last chapter. **

Everyone turned and Markko, Starr, and Cole gasped. They didn't think they'd ever see that person again. Right in front of them was there high school bully Brittney Jennings.

"Brittney? What? How?" Starr couldn't speak.

"I heard NYU was a good school so I'm here to check it out. I would have just gone to LU but I heard the teachers there were perverts sleeping with any girl they could get their hands on. "Markko tensed and she continued. "Although the teacher at the high school weren't much better. It's hard to believe both Langston and Starr fell under the same spell. Shame really."

Starr tensed. Cole noticed and pulled her closer to him.

"No one wants you here Brittney so just get out of here."

"Well I can't. Not yet anyway. I have to meet your new friend."

"I'm Kristina Davis who are you?"

"Oh so you're the abused boyfriend killer."

Kristina went white.

"Leave her alone." Markko growled.

"Such a temper Markko. Where is Langston? I was looking forward to seeing her again."

"She isn't here." Starr said.

"Why not. You two used to be attached at the hip. I thought you two were best friends what happen?"

"None of your business."

"Starr, I heard some great news about your dad. He's in jail now right? For life?"

"Go away Brittney."

"Shame I was hoping for the death sentence."

Starr stood up ready to attack but Cole held her back.

"Starr stop. Don't give her what she wants."

"My father may be a bad person but he doesn't deserve to die."

"But all bad people deserve to die isn't that right Kristina."

"Kefer was not supposed to die. "

"Then what was supposed to happen to him? He'd go to jail like your brother. A guy like him wouldn't have survived in jail. He would have gotten beat to death anyway. Just like Mr. Manning will."

"Shut up Brittney." Cole said.

"Oh no I'm having way to much fun. Let's see what else have I miss? Oh yes you two had sex your father almost beat Cole to death you got pregnant lost the baby made out with a teacher, Cole went back on drugs, almost killed Matthew, let's see what else? Oh yeah and you got sent to jail for beating up Todd. Oh and my favorite part. He pushed your mother down the stairs. Just like he did to Starr when she was pregnant. Did I leave anything out….Oh I did. I almost forgot. Langston tricked you all. She started to sleep with Markko's college teacher. How cute and Markko didn't even know about it."

"Shit up Brittney! Now!" Markko yelled as he stood up.

He was so mad he didn't notice the sudden look of fear in Kristina's eyes.

"Why should I? You know I always knew your father was crazy but a former mobster well all I have to say is that explains a lot."

Starr tried to pull away from Cole but he had a tight grip.

"Look Brittney you better leave before I let Starr go and she attacks you."

"Well I'd love to stay but I have to go check out the school."

Brittney left. Starr sat back down. "I hate her!" she growled.

"Just let it go Starr. She had no other purpose tonight other than to upset us. So just let it go."

"Cole what is she even doing here?"

"I don't know. Let's just hope she hates NYU."

"Are you ok Krissy?" Markko asked.

It was then he noticed the look of fear in her eyes and he knew it was from Brittney.

"Look Krissy I'm sorry. I never should have raised my voice. I promise you though I will never hit women. Not even Brittney. I was raised better than that. I will never yell or raise my voice at you I promise. I know I scared you and I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"That's what Kefer said. He promised he'd never hit me again he was so, sorry. How can I trust you?"

Cole took over.

"She knows how to get under people's skin. It's what's she's good at. Her plan was to make Markko so mad that he lashed out making you scared of him. Don't let her win. Markko will never hit a women that you can trust. You can trust him Krissy. " Cole said.

"Please Krissy trust me." Markko said.

"Who was that and how did she know so much about me?"

"Her name is Brittney Jennings. She tortured us our first year in high school." Markko said. "Kristina Davis I swear on my own life that I will never ever yell or raise my hand towards you or any other women as long as I live. Please trust me."

Kristina nodded. "Thanks Markko." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned red.

"N-no problem." He stuttered.

"Do you really think she will come to school with us?"

"I doubt it. Her father will want her to go to some rich high priced school."

"Good. "

Everyone smiled. "Anyway let's enjoy this date."

They all nodded and continued to laugh and enjoy their date.

As it turned out Brittney didn't end up going to NYU her plan had to been make Markko so mad that he lashed out and scared Kristina but it didn't ended up working like she had planned so she left Port Charles. A couple more months went by and things were great. They were making great money at Kelly's they were getting good grades. Hope was happy with all her new friends. Krissy and Markko got together and were happy. Starr even managed to let go of her past with her father and move on with her life everyone was happy right? Starr was happy but there was always this part of her that missed Langston and wished things had been different between them. One day Starr was the on the computer doing some homework when she got an im from someone.

Langgirl12: I know you hate me but please give me a change to explain. Please let me talk to you.

Starr sighed. She wanted to talk to Langston just as much so she agreed.

SparklingStarr13: Ok I won't ignore you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you and Ford so mad at me that we stop talking to each other. I miss you Lang and I want our friendship back.

Langgirl12: I'm the one who should have been sorry. I should have been honest with you and Markko from the start. You did nothing wrong. Ford just didn't like you because you had the guts to stand up to him. No one has ever done that before. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said he hit you. I believe you now and I'm sorry he did that to you. I know what I did was wrong and I know I made a mistake but please can you find it in your heart to forgive me?

SparkingStarr13: I forgive you. Just tell me the truth has Ford been abusive to you?

Langgirl12: No. He even said sorry for hitting you and kissing you. He hopes you and I can be friends again.

SparklingStarr13: Yes. I can forgive both of you. It will take time for me to trust you but I will give you another chance.

Langgirl12: Thanks Starr that really means a lot. So how is life in Port Charles?

SparklingStarr13: Perfect

**A/N this is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me and my story to their alerts and favorites it really means a lot. Now I'm not sure what other fan fics you guys read but if you are interested I'm writing a Twilight story next. Her is the storyline- What if James went to Forks High as well blending in with the human? What is Bella turned to James for comfort when Edward ignores her? Can Edward save her before James bites her? So check it out if you are interested. **


End file.
